Doing Time:
by patriciacarson
Summary: Cette histoire est une TRADUCTION de la fic de KettyBits. Elle s'éloigne de l'univers de CM mais on y retrouve les personnages: Spencer Reid est un garçon très intelligent qui sera jeté en prison après avoir tué accidentellement un homme.
1. Douche froide

**Salut tout le monde, je vous propose une fic qui n'est pas de moi, je l'ai uniquement traduit.**

**L'auteur s'****appelle **_**Ki**__**ttyBits**_**, elle a accepté que je traduise et publie sa fic sur fanfiction****. Je la remercie de m'****avoir autorisé à le faire****. ****J'ai apprécié son histoire. ****Je préviens c'est une fic plutôt sombre.**

**C'est ma première traduction, mon niveau en anglais est pitoyable donc un peu d'indulgence svp. Par contre, il y a des tournures de phrase qui me semble un peu bancale, si vous avez une meilleur traduction à me proposer ne vous gênez pas à me le faire savoir, je rectifierai. Les phrases en gras signifient que je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction, quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?**

**Pour ceux qui désirent lire la fic en anglais, il suffit de chercher KettyBits sur le site.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre I**

« Déshabillez-vous ! »

Ces mots résonnèrent et mirent fin au silence au moment où le garde marchait le long de la file en fixant chaque nouveau détenu, en train d'enlever leurs vêtements à des allures différentes. Il s'arrêta au milieu et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme grand et élancé qui enlevait son pantalon en rougissant.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Mon garçon. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et remarqua le regard du surveillant avant de rapidement regarder ses pieds.

« Vingt et un ans ! Monsieur. »

Le gardien de prison le regarda fixement, de manière incrédule en écarquillant les yeux et reprit ses esprits puis sur son visage se forma un petit sourire satisfait et arrogant.

« Tu peux aussi me dire la vérité ! Personne ici ne va te servir de l'alcool. » Les autres prisonniers à poil se mirent à rire fort. Le visage du jeune homme était devenu encore plus rouge.

« Mais j'ai dit la vérité ! J'ai vingt et un ans ! » Le gardien le regarda de plus près. Long jambes, épaule mince, les cheveux châtain mi- longs, et des grands yeux marron. Un garçon comme lui n'a vraiment aucune chance dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

« Tu sais faire des trucs ? »

Le jeune homme avait l'air embarrassé.

« Je fais un peu de magie, monsieur. »

« … je vais prendre ça pour un non. Que diable as-tu fait pour finir dans un endroit pareil ? »

« **J'étais une sorte de « as » à **** Las Vegas**** Gang War**, mais le… »

« C'est une question rhétorique ! » le garde s'approcha très près du jeune homme qui inconsciemment se saisie les organes génitaux. C'était un acte pitoyable pour se protéger.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Spencer Reid, monsieur ! » Il déglutit et le garde observa sa pomme d'Adam tressauté.

M. Reid, je suis au regret de t'informer qu'à partir de ce jour tu seras à la merci de ces hommes. » Il fit signe aux hommes nus faisant la queue avec Spencer. Plusieurs rires et deux ou trois sifflements le fit trembler.

« Ils t'auront. Si tu ne te dépêches pas de te trouver un protecteur ou quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, se sera seulement une question de jour avant que tu fasses la **pute**. »

Spencer le regarda avec une expression décontenancé sur son visage. Le gardien fronça les sourcils et rapprocha sa tête près de Spencer, puis il parla doucement, donc c'était uniquement le garçon désorienté qui se tenait devant lui qui pouvait l'entendre.

**« Remplis ? Laisses ? Décharges ? » **

Le visage de Spencer devenait livide à chaque expression bizarre prononcé par l'homme en uniforme, et finalement il soupira avec résignation.

« Tu devrais te tuer ! »

Spencer écarquillèrent les yeux avec terreur et le garde eu un petit sourire satisfait.

« Messieurs ! » dit le gardien d'une voix plus forte en reculant, puis il sourit aux autres gardes en uniforme présent dans la grande pièce au carrelage blanc.

« Ouvrer le feu ! »

Un violent jet d'eau glacé heurta Spencer et ses codétenus dans la poitrine, sur leurs jambes et leurs visages.

Il toussa de l'eau au moment où il essaya de respirer mais recracha lorsqu'il ingéra la même quantité d'air et d'eau dans ses poumons.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander, pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté sa mère qui lui avait conseillé à maintes fois d'aller à l'université.

« Suivant! » Beugla la voix de l'autre côté de la porte au moment où un autre type imposant sortit. Sa démarche était légèrement maladroitement et Spencer n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui c'était passé de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon mignon ! » dit une voix tout près de son oreille. Spencer sursauta, et frissonna, il voulut avancer mais le regard furieux de l'homme en face de lui le figea. La voix provenant de derrière lui continua.

« C'est seulement un check up ! » Spencer laissa échapper une profonde respiration et il sentit disparaître un peu de tension.

« En fait, je suis vraiment déçue, car c'est le vieux et répugnant « Croaker ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Croaker ? »

« Uh… ? » La voix semblait un peu déconcertée par la soudaine question de Spencer. Le jeune homme estimait que l'utilisation excessive du jargon des prisons allait lui poser problème puisqu'il n'en connaissait aucun. Il savait beaucoup de chose, des mots scientifiques mais il doutait qu'il puisse l'aider dans un endroit comme celui-ci, d'où sa soif d'apprendre de nouveau mot, en réalité c'était plutôt une langue intéressante.

« Un Croaker est un docteur. »

« Oh ! Ok… merci ! » Spencer lui sourit et il était heureux d'enrichir son vocabulaire.

« C'est ce que je suis en train de dire, princesse ! » Spencer fronça les sourcils puis essaya de cacher son irritation et l'embarras causé par ce surnom féminin.

« C'est que je suis si triste que le docteur soit le premier à toucher ton p'tit cul. » **Il a saisi le cul de Spencer au moment où il prononça ses derniers mots de manière forte**, choqué Spencer poussa un petit cri aigu.

« Du calme dans la file ! » Le gardien s'éloigna de la porte et fixa avec des yeux sombres le gars derrière Spencer.

« Bas les pattes ! Hankel ! Je me souviens de ton dernier séjour ici, si tu ne te comportes pas correctement, je ferai de ton séjour parmi nous un véritable enfer. » Le garde porta son regard sur Spencer.

« Toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller en tête de file. » Il attrapa Spencer par le bras et il l'avait presque trainé.

« Reste loin de Tobias Hankel, car ce type c'est uniquement des emmerdes » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. Spencer sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux au premier acte d'humanité et de compassion de toute la journée. Il se mort la lèvre et tenta d'être un homme, mais il était si fatigué par toutes ces nouvelles impressions. Le garde lui serra doucement le bras.

« S'il y a le moindre problème demande pour Hotch. Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose mais tu me rappelles mon fils. Et j'aime à penser qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide s'il se retrouvait dans ta situation. »

Spencer ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son nouveau « presque-ami » lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Spencer était grand mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec le mot « Mom » tatoué sur la poitrine d'un mec balaise. Il sourit et cligna de l'œil à un Spencer surpris lorsqu'il est passé.

« Suivant ! » beugla l'autre homme à côté.

Spencer pencha sa tête puis se dépêcha de franchir la porte dans l'espoir de trouver un refuge dans le cabinet du docteur. Un homme avec des cheveux gris, des rides profonds autour des yeux et la bouche le regardait debout près d'un grand bureau en acajou.

« Nom ? » s'enquit-il, et il le fixait par-dessus sa paire de lunette.

« S… Spencer Reid, monsieur. »

**Le docteur lui fit un petit sourire**, mais Spencer ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il baissa les yeux de manière nerveux en se tripotant le visage et regarda les tas de dossier sur le bureau.

« Okay ! » S'il vous plaît, Allez-vous mettre debout au mur. Oui, et maintenant posez vos bras contre le mur et rapprochez un peu vos fesses pour moi. Parfait ! » Spencer ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. C'était quoi comme examen ?

« Maintenant, pour avoir été un gentil et adorable jeune homme, je ferai ça de manière douce. » Les yeux de Spencer s'ouvrirent lorsque des doigts pénétrèrent son anus sans l'avertir au préalable. Il a mordu sa lèvre jusqu'au sang et il s'est souvenu qu'il n'était pas à Vegas et que l'homme derrière lui n'était aucun de ses petits-amis. Les doigts quittèrent son intimité. Il entendit un bruit sec lorsque le médecin ôta le gant en plastique.

« Ce n'était pas ta première fois, c'est ça ? » Il sourit lorsque Spencer se retourna et lui fit face, avec un léger rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« **Je pourrais le dire. Tu l'as accepté comme un gentil garçon**. » Il s'assit à l'autre bout du grand bureau et jeta un œil à Spencer par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Tu devras t'attendre à subir ce genre de chose lorsque tu viendras ici. Sans doute plusieurs fois. J'espère seulement que je ne te verrais pas également à l'infirmerie, mon garçon. » Il cligna de l'œil.

« Tous nos garçon ne sont pas aussi doux que moi. »

Spencer quitta le bureau et se sentit encore plus désespéré.

« Suivant ! » Appela le docteur lorsque Spencer quitta le bureau en chancelant dans la direction des autres détenus avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« Tout le monde en ligne ! »

Le léger bruit de pieds trainé augmenta lorsque les prisonniers vêtu d'orange s'étaient déplacés de leurs positions d'appuie sur le sol et contre le mur. Spencer fit de son mieux pour marcher très lentement et finalement il rejoignit la file à l'autre bout de la porte d'où ils étaient arrivés.

Le garde qui s'appelait Hotch apparu devant la porte.

« Nous accompagnerons vos carcasse désolé jusqu'à vos cellules où vous vivrez durant la durée de vos peine. Il n'y aura aucune bouderie, pleurnicherie, querelle, ni plainte lorsque vous serez transféré dans vos cellules. Il n'y aura pas d'échange entre vous, il nous faudra une bonne raison pour faire ça. Nous désignerons également pour les taches. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, j'ai des relations. Si nous gardons contact, je pourrais te faire entrer en cuisine » chuchota le grand type à côté de Spencer. Hotch s'arrêta devant eux avant que le type ait terminé sa phrase.

« Hankel, je me suis assuré que tu ailles à la blanchisserie. Et si j'entends le moindre bruit provenant de toi, je m'assurerais que tu restes là-bas pour tes six prochaines années. » Hotch recula et jeta un œil sur les hommes rassemblés devant lui.

« Avant que nous y allions, je vais me présenter. » Spencer remarqua que l'homme appelé Hankel roula des yeux écoutant Hotch.

« Hankel, blanchisserie pour moins six mois. » Il posa son regard sur chacun des détenus.

« Je suis Aaron Hotchner. Je suis peut-être qu'un simple gardien de prison, mais j'ai plus de pouvoir que le directeur Strauss. Je connais tous vos noms. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici et pour combien de temps. Je connais les noms de vos épouses, vos enfants et vos mères. Je sais qui vous aimez en secret et je vous surveillerais de près les gars. Si vous restez dans le droit chemin, je vous aiderais. Si vous me contrariez, vous rejoindrez Hankel et les autres éléments perturbateurs au sous-sol de la blanchisserie. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas un boulot amusant. » Il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant en dévisageant de droite à gauche les prisonniers. Spencer ressentit de l'espoir lorsque le regard sévère d'Hotch s'éclaira un peu quand il l'a regardé.

« Nous nous attendons à une coopération de votre part, si vous résistez vous serez durement sanctionné. Maintenant nous allons sortir en rang en suivant notre nouveau meilleur ami Kevin Lynch qui nous guidera jusqu'au dortoir. »

Il fit signe à un homme aux larges épaules avec d'épais verres et un large sourire lui prenant la moitié du visage qui se tenait à la porte la plus à droite. Spencer a dû se pencher un peu en avant pour le voir.

« Mesdemoiselles ! Au bloc C ! »

« On ne sera probablement pas placé dans la même cellule, mon chéri, pas avec Hotch qui semble tellement t'apprécier » dit tout bas Hankel pendant qu'Hotch était en tête de la file et conduisait les nouveaux détenus dans leurs différents cellules.

« Mais soit s'en sûre que je te retrouverai plus tard. » Spencer senti son cœur se rompre et a prié pour ne plus jamais revoir cette homme. Il essayé de voir la pièce devant lui mais Hankel était très grand. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre que les autres détenus soient affectés à leurs cellules et que la ligne avance.

Quand Spencer est finalement entré dans la salle, il a souhaité pouvoir courir et se cacher.

Il y avait deux étages avec uniquement des cellules. Spencer déglutit et regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux effrayés en entrant parmi tous ces hommes habillé en orange, il y avait uniquement une simple ligne de barreaux, et huit gardes se tenant chacun avec une arme, qui les séparaient.

« Viande fraîche ! » Spencer a entendu une voix appeler sur sa gauche et il a regardé autour de lui gêné lorsque **l'appel se répéta au bout de la ligne des cellules**.

« Oy Chico ! Viens me tenir compagnie, je me sens si seul durant la nuit. »

« Laisse papa ici présent prendre soins de toi. »

« Jolie paire de cul que tu as là, mon sucre. »

« Mes couchettes son vide, querido ! Je dormirai uniquement au-dessus de toi. »

« Ils sont en train de parler de toi mon mignon » dit Hankel par-dessus des centaines de voix qui criaient leurs propositions et leurs compliments. Spencer est devenu pâle et l'envie irrépressible de s'enfuir s'arrêta seulement lorsque le gardien nommé Kevin Lynch marcha à côté de lui.

« J'aurai aimé pouvoir de dire que ce n'est rien, mais je ne veux pas te mentir. » Il lança un regard compatissant à Spencer.

« Dépêche-toi d'aller fricoter avec l'un des gros caïds de la prison, c'est le seul moyen pour toi de rester en vie par ici. » Spencer laissa son regard errer de cellule en cellule en maudissant le jour où il avait commencé à jouer.

Les yeux sombres de Spencer s'arrêtèrent de vagabonder.

Un homme noir se tenait appuyé contre le mur de la cellule sur la gauche de Spencer. Il avait une posture décontracté et les yeux l'ont regardé de manière admirative. **Spencer ressentit un élan**** de sympathie et une petite graine d'espoir a émergé.**

« Hankel, Tobias, blanchisserie, cellule 3-165, Feldon, Cooper et Rossi. » Spencer détourna ses yeux du black et regarda Hankel se faire trainer au loin par deux gardes.

« On se reverra bientôt, mon mignon ! Et la prochaine fois j'amènerai quelques amis. » Des rires et des sifflements en retentit de toutes les cellules entourant Spencer et l'écho fit augmenté le bruit qui lui ait revenu en lui provoquant un début de tournis.

« Reid, Spencer » lut Hotch à haute voix sur un morceau de papier. Spencer fronça les sourcils lorsque Hotch n'a pas poursuivi et il comprit ce qui l'incita à s'arrêter. Tous les prisonniers étaient devenus totalement et étrangement silencieux.

« Tâche: bibliothèque, cellule 3-018, Conrad, Garcia et Black. » Spencer terrifié regarda Hotch qui lui fit un petit sourire en retour.


	2. Bruit dans l'obscurité

**Salut voici le second chapitre, certaine chose vont vous surprendre. J'ai laissé des expressions en anglais car je n'arrivais pas à trouver une équivalence en français. **

**Chapitre II**

Spencer a refoulé ses larmes lorsque Kevin Lynch fit glisser derrière lui la porte pour la fermée. Il s'est armé de courage avant de se retourner, finalement il a regardé les hommes assis sur les lits superposé, qui l'observaient bizarrement. Il essaya de sourire mais il savait que la grimace qu'il affichait sur son visage n'était peut-être pas ce qui ressemblait le plus à ce que devait être un sourire.

« Um… je suis…mon nom est … » il éclaircit sa voix.

« Spencer Reid…et…um…j'ai jamais été en prison auparavant… »

L'homme assit sur le lit du bas sourit et se leva. Il n'était pas très grand, mais plutôt gros et la peau pâle et les cheveux claires.

« Je suis Perez Garcia, mais appel moi juste Garcia, c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle quand ils me surnomment pas « Lover boy » ou « la grande divinité de la création ». » Il sourit et jeta ses bras autour de Spencer qui soudain ressentit plus qu'un léger malaise en lui montrant une accablante affection. Il n'a jamais été bon pour le contact avec les autres. A part pendant le sexe. Il luttait contre l'envie de mettre fin à ce contact quand Garcia le serra très fort entre ses bras, et son corps flasque. Il lui montra toutes ses dents dans une grimace qui rivalisait par sa taille avec celui de Kevin Lynch et il lui indiqua le mec couché sur le lit du haut se trouvant à gauche.

« C'est Matthew Black, il est noir. » L'afro-américain baissa les yeux vers lui avec un air indiffèrent.

« C'est le second de KFC. » Spencer fronça les sourcils.

« KFC…comme… ? »

« Ne dit rien. » L'homme sur le lit du haut changea de position et son regard était très méfiant et effrayant. Il sauta du lit.

« KFC signifie _Chevaliers de Compton_¹ _(D__ans le texte_ _original __**K**__nights __**F**__rom __**C**__ompton__)_»dit le black en se dirigeant vers Spencer en l'intimidant.

« C'est le seul endroit où grandissent les vrais gangsters. » Spencer se demanda comment un homme qui atteint à peine ses épaules pouvait être si intimidant. Cela était peut-être dû au fait que le black était aussi large qu'il était grand et bâtit tout en muscle.

« Nous n'utilisons pas d'autre mots que KFC par ici, car c'est signé son arrêt de mort » dit doucement Garcia du bout des lèvres. Alors il sourire de nouveau.

« Celui-ci, mon cher ami… » Dit-il en faisant signe au dernier type reposant confortablement sa tête sur ses genou sur le lit du haut à droite. « …est Michael Conrad. Il travaille aussi à la bibliothèque.

« Il est en parti _White bread²__ (c'est une expression qui désigne une personne blanche qui a adopté la culture afro-américain, elle se prend pour un noir)_. »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire _White bred³__ (c'est le stéréotype du blanc vivant dans une banlieue entouré d'autre blanc) _? Parce que j'ai lu un papier sur eux dans…

« Non, mon frère, c'est White bread » l'homme prénommé Conrad les a interrompu avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« C'est juste une petite blague entre nous. »

« Pour les autres c'est un énorme plaisanterie. » Garcia lui fit une grimace.

« Eh bien oui…sauf pour ces foutus Nazis » grimaça en retour Conrad.

« Oh oui, petit !» dit Garcia en tournant de nouveau son attention sur Spencer.

« Je fais partie des Taco Loco. »

« Un membre fortement prisé. »

« Tu peux retour dormir Conrad. Cela nous rendrait tous très heureux. »

« Vous l'avez entendu » marmonna le black depuis sa couchette. Il remonta dans le lit du haut et la manière dont il leurs tourna le dos pendant les présentations a semblé indiquer pour Spencer une volonté de dormir.

« Mais, il a raison, je suis une perle par ici » dit légèrement plus doucement Garcia en clignant de l'œil à Spencer.

« Je suis doué pour obtenir des chose. »

Spencer le regarda de manière perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par doué pour obtenir des choses ? » Il détestait se sentir stupide mais heureusement cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas son jour. La décennie entière n'as pas été exactement le meilleur période pour lui.

« Oh attend, tu obtiens des choses ? » S'exclama-t-il, c'était comme dans toutes les intrigues de film de prison que l'un de ses ex l'avait forcé à revoir avec lui et la déclaration de Garcia était parfaitement raisonnable.

« Tu n'es pas une lumière ! »

« Eh bien, c'est la raison qui me vaut d'être ici… » Spencer pensif à maudit pour la centième fois sa malchance.

« Mystérieux, unh ? Mais c'est bien ! Je suis moi-même un mystère. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Spencer désireux de détourner la conversation sur autre chose que sa malchance et de sa pathétique histoire qui l'a conduit à finir dans une prison d'Etat.

« Il est un Hacker » prit part Conrad et il le regarda brièvement comme s'il allait tomber du lit. Il faisait de gros effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers Garcia.

« Il a été pris la main dans le sac, et il ne te dira pas avec quoi ! »

« Ne bousilles pas mon histoire, espèce d'inutile moitié de blanc de merde ! » Garcia frappa l'autre type qui recula rapidement et remonta en sécurité en lançant un clin d'œil à Spencer.

« Au moins je sais qui est mon père » se moqua Conrad et Spencer eu un regain d'optimisme à propos du fait d'être en prison ne pourrait pas du tout être aussi pire que les gens le lui avaient décrit.

« Ne l'écoutes pas » lui conseilla Garcia et il a regardé en se moquant Conrad qui secouait la tête.

« Qu'est tu as piraté ? » demanda Spencer.

« Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas piraté ? » Garcia donna un coup à l'épaule de Spencer, et il alla s'assoir sur le lit qu'il occupait avant l'arrivée de Spencer. Il fit signe à Spencer de s'assoir dans la seule place de libre.

« Le FBI m'a attrapé pendant que je lisais le dossier Roswell. C'était la merde cette folie ! » Spencer fronça les sourcils.

« Roswell ? » Garcia fit oui de la tête.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? L'accident de 1947 ou… »

« N'écoutes pas ce type, il a essayé de me convaincre que la mort d'une certaine princesse anglaise était une exécution de la CIA ! »

« Tais-toi Conrad ou je vais devoir te faire taire ! »

« Lady Di a été tué par la CIA ? » demanda Spencer avec un sursaut. Sa mère aimait la princesse britannique. Garcia grimaçait et alla se coucher sur le matelas désolé.

« Tu déconnes ! » déclara Spencer après un moment de réflexion.

« Tu veux parier ? Enfin bon, tu peux aussi te mettre à l'aise, ils vont éteindre la lumière. » Spencer avait de plus en plus froid et peur.

« Éteindre les lumières ? » Il pouvait entendre l'anxiété dans sa voix. Un rire assourdissant se fit entendre d'en haut.

« Tu as peur du noir, petit ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur du noir. Je ressens seulement un puissant sentiment de malaise en l'absence de lumière. » Il chuchota la dernière phrase à lui-même.

Une peur glaciale s'empara de lui et le paralysa lorsque la lumière disparue. Maintenant ça ressemblait au cauchemar dont on l'avait prévenu que pouvait être la prison. Il a regardé dans l'obscurité la couchette au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait entendre le black changer de position lorsqu'il essayé de se mettre à l'aise. Spencer trouva ça rude. Il s'est déplacé et a été se coucher de son côté en regardant l'obscurité et la silhouette floue de Garcia.

Un bruit lointain l'a alerté. Il écoutait avec attention, en retenant sa respiration pour le préserver de la panique, mais le silence était pesant.

Soudain, il retentit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas fort mais maintenant il l'avait bien entendu, c'était dur de l'ignorer. Spencer ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer pour identifier le bruit.

Ça ressemblait…à quelqu'un qui souffrait.

Un autre bruit s'y est joint. Le nouveau bruit avait une ressemblance saisissante avec celle d'un gémissement. Il a haleté lorsqu'il comprit, un frison lui traversa le corps. Il s'est assis en s'appuyant dos contre le mur, et a ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il a entendu un autre bruit. Des gémissements, plaintes et des pleures étouffés flottaient dans l'air.

« Reid, mec ? Ma mignonne ? Tu vas bien ? » Il a entendu une voix et l'a reconnu comme celle de Garcia.

« Cela va m'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? » Il a entendu un assez fort soupir qui couvrir le calvaire de l'autre, plus un bruit fâcheux.

« Probablement ? » Spencer s'est senti suffoquer par un sanglot. Il mord sa lèvre pour ne pas sangloter.

« Je suis baisé… » Ce n'était pas autant une déclaration qu'un appel à l'aide.

« Ecoute Reid… » Soupira de nouveau Garcia et Spencer l'a entendu boucher dans le lit de l'autre côté.

« …Je t'aime bien, tu es très jeune, innocent, et mignon pour te retrouver dans un endroit comme ici. »

« Mais j'ai déjà vingt et un ans ! Et je ne suis pas très séduisant ! J'ai vu des types bien plus attirants que moi ! » Il n'était pas sur le point de dépendre d'une autre personne pour assurer sa sécurité, pas encore.

« Ce n'est pas la beauté qui compte. Tu es un peu… »

« Ce qu'il a essayé de dire _Baby Cry_, c'est qu'avec tes grands yeux de biche et tes cheveux long ridicules, pour certain des mecs qui sont là depuis très longtemps, tu es la chose qui se rapproches le plus d'une femme. Eh bien, certaine personne aiment baiser les gens pour montrer leurs puissances » dit Conrad en rejoignant la conversation et en quelque mot, il avait anéanti les espoirs de Spencer sur son séjour en prison. Détruit un par un.

Peut-être devra-t-il trouver quelqu'un pour le protéger. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une façon de rester indemne et en sécurité.

« Je vais essayer de t'aider Reid, je te le promets…» dit Garcia en essayant de le rassurer.

« …Parce que je t'aime bien, ce n'est pas sexuel, je veux seulement de prendre dans mon entourage et te faire connaitre mes amis de cette manière. Je n'aime vraiment pas obtenir quelque chose de pure de façon dégoutante.» Spencer pouvait entendre la pitié dans sa voix. Il s'est battu pour maintenir sa respiration de manière lente et il était même heureux que l'obscurité soit si opaque. Il a parfaitement caché ses larmes.

« J'ai beaucoup de relation et quelque personne me doivent des faveurs. Je demanderai autour de moi et essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui saura… s'occuper de toi. » Spencer pouvait entendre le mais avant que Garcia le dise à haute voix.

« Mais tu devras…tu sais, le faire de toute façon…C'est juste la manière dont fonctionne les choses ici. »

« Merci Garcia, je l'apprécie. »

« Pouvons-nous dormir maintenant ? » demanda le black irrité.

« Bien sûr…désolé. » Spencer était assis appuyé contre le mur pendant un moment, essayant de faire cesser les tremblements. Les pléthores de gémissement l'ont affecté, et son estomac s'est retourné et il s'est demandé si peut-être il avait surestimé ses capacités lorsqu'il a imaginé qu'il pourrait trouver une manière de rester indemne.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait pas rechercher une solution.

5h40 du matin : l'alarme sonne.

Spencer se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri et se redressa effrayé. Il regarda autour de lui de façon confuse avant que tout lui revienne. Le regard inquiet de Garcia et de Conrad ne l'a pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Il essayait de ne pas rougir.

5h45 du matin: lever et habiller.

Spencer a fait comme ses compagnons de cellule et ils ont fait pipi, et laver leurs visages. Spencer a fait son lit et il a attendu avec les autres devant les barreaux qu'ils ouvrent. Alors ils ont marché à l'extérieur et ont formé une ligne.

6h00 du matin : petit déjeuner.

Spencer était assis entre le black et Conrad. Il a observé le porridge gluant devant lui avant d'y plonger sa cuillère et finalement il l'a enfourné dans sa bouche. Son goût était tout aussi abominable que son aspect.

6h30 du matin : retour à la cellule.

Spencer n'a laissé transparaître aucune émotion quand Garcia et le black ont parlé de combien allait être facile son travail comparé au leurs. Conrad lui sourit et dit que ça allait être uniquement deux d'entre eux et un garde.

6h55 du matin : l'alarme sonne.

Spencer secouai la tête lorsque la cloche sonna encore. Il se mit debout aux barreaux et il a n'a pas vu les regards bizarre échangé derrière son dos.

7h00 du matin : se mettre au travail.

Spencer suivit Conrad et un nouveau jeune gardien jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il avait beaucoup de vieux magazine et quelque bouquin d'enseignement. Spencer s'est illuminé et Conrad et le garde lui ont parlé de la possibilité d'étudier et passer des examens. Le gardien a regardé Spencer bizarrement lorsqu'il a demandé s'ils avaient des livres plus poussé en mathématique.

11h00 du matin : cour.

Spencer s'est assis sur le banc en observant les autres détenus qui se déplaçaient autour en cherchant leurs amis. Il conclut qu'il existait cinq ou six principaux gangs. L'appartenance ethnique a semblé important bien qu'il y ait différente groupes composé principalement de blanc. Il a remarqué quelques jeunes qui lui ressemblaient en apparence. Il semblait tous effrayé puisqu'ils se cachaient en partie dans les coins les plus éloignés. Spencer se demandait s'il avait l'air aussi effrayé qu'eux.

11h00 du matin : déjeuner.

Spencer a constaté que les groupes avait tendance de à s'asseoir ensemble. Il a rejoint à table les jeunes hommes qui semblaient avoir peur et espérait paraître plus fort et plus confiant. Il doutait qu'il le soit.

12h00 : se remettre au travail.

Spencer a trouvé Conrad et l'a suivi lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'ils devaient retourner directement sur leurs lieux de travail après le déjeuner.

16h30 de l'après-midi : souper.

Spencer s'assit à côté de Conrad. De l'autre côté de la table un gros type mexicain l'a souris, montrant sa dent en or dans le coin de sa bouche. Spencer n'a pas aimé le regard que lui a lancé cet homme. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsque cet lui cligna de l'œil.

17h00 de l'après-midi : retour à la cellule.

Spencer a gloussé lorsque Garcia lui a raconté qu'un gardien avait renversé du café chaud sur ses genoux dans le bureau de l'administration. Le black dit doucement que la rumeur d'une certaine personne se repend extrêmement vite. Spencer a feint de ne pas remarquer les regards inquiets qu'ils ont lancés dans sa direction….

18h00 de l'après-midi : salle de détente.

Spencer s'est assis dans un coin lisant un livre de la bibliothèque lorsqu'un groupe d'homme mexicain s'approchèrent de lui. Il reconnut l'homme qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Quand on a tiré le livre de ses mains Spencer leva les yeux.

« Um…pui…puis-je vous aider ? » Il maudit intérieurement son bégaiement, car il l'a fait ressembler à un jeune homme effrayé, bien qu'il l'était, il ne voulait pas que ça se voit.

« Yo niño, est-ce que tu lis vraiment vite ? » demanda un petit gros à un pouce du visage de Spencer. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui ? » Il y a des années Spencer découvrit que les gens ne lisaient pas comme lui. Avec un doigt tournant les pages en balayant des yeux le texte sans vraiment le lire. Un second mexicain rit.

« Dégages d'ici ! » lui dit un troisième qui semblait fâché. Il a écarté le petit gros.

« N'essayes pas de nous baiser _Punk __(__C'est un jargon de prison qui veut dire qu'un détenu endetté auprès d'un autre détenu pour sa protection sera obligé d'échanger __des fave__urs sexuel ou autre pour rembourser__)__._ Personne ne lit aussi vite…

« En réalité, notre esprit peut traiter 16 informations par seconde mais notre inconsci… »

« Ta gueule ! » Le mexicain en colère était si proche de Spencer qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine. Ça ne sentait pas la rose.

« Um, désolé, mais s'il n'y a rien d'autre je vais m'en aller. » Spencer s'est levé de sa chaise pour aller s'assoir tout près du gardien. Il ne s'attendait pas au coup dans son dos qui l'a envoyé valdinguer dans la bibliothèque.

« Hé toi ! » Spencer a entendu une voix en colère, mais, ne l'a pas reconnu. Il a peine assimilé la douleur palpitante là ou sa cuisse a percuté l'étagère et la douleur beaucoup plus aigüe dans son visage. Une main rugueuse le remis sur ses jambes avec une poigne douloureuse sur son bras.

« Désolé hombre, je ne t'avais pas vu. » Les mexicains ont ricané et sont partie pendant qu'un gardien plus âgé s'approcha de Spencer.

« Ça va fiston ? » demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur le visage de Spencer. Le jeune homme a levé sa main et a touché sa lèvre humide. Il a frotté le sang sur son pantalon et a léché sa lèvre inferieur.

« Oui, je vais bien. » Le gardien l'a regardé bizarrement.

« Vraiment, je vais bien ! » Spener a serré sa mâchoire et s'est éloigné.

18h30 de l'après-midi : retour à la cellule.

Garcia n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des regards inquiets à Spencer. D'autre part, il sentait une envie de hurler à tout le monde de le laisser tranquille qui grandissait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Un gardien a annoncé que ceux qui voulait se doucher devait se tenir prêt derrière les barreaux.

**J'ai été morte de rire la façon dont l'auteur Kitty a représenté Garcia. Tous ceux qui apprécient ce personnage ne vont peut-être pas aimé. L'univers de cette fic est complètement déjanté mais une fois qu'on est plongé de dans on accroche en tous cas pour moi.**

**Pour l'instant pas de Derek mais ne vous inquiétez pas il fait bien parti de l'histoire****, je vous en dis pas plus )****. ****Pauvre Spencer il se fait mal mener dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est que le début. **


	3. Murs blanc

**Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'elle plaira surtout que l'auteur n'a pas été tendre avec Spencer. Je rappelle pour ceux qui veulent lire la fic en anglais, il suffit d'aller sur mon profil vous trouverez KittyBits.**

**Chapitre III**

Spencer a jeté un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui tout en se versant du savon dans les mains. Ses yeux se posait admirativement sur certaine des silhouettes masculines, après tout il était un jeune homosexuel en bonne santé. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même la scène de la douche de la prison était un fantasme intime. Bien sûr, il se tiendrait à côté d'un homme absolument magnifique avant de laisser tomber accidentellement un savon. Du coin de l'œil, il vit d'abord un type velu sur sa droite et un type avec une vilaine acné sur son dos à sa gauche. Il a soupiré et a regardé distraitement à travers la pièce lorsqu'il commença à se frotter le savon sur son cuir chevelu sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que son regard s'immobilise sur quelque chose de très intéressant à l'entrée.

Les yeux étaient de charmantes paires de chocolat noire.

Le corps avait la couleur du chocolat au lait.

Les muscles étaient parfaitement sculptés.

Très bien doté.

Spencer s'est efforcé à voir de nouveau cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas interpréter son regard et il a blâmé la distance entre eux et l'augmentation de la vapeur. Spencer fit un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il avait l'air gauche. Le black l'a fixé et Spencer a pensé qu'il pouvait avoir vu un sourire. Un petit. Juste un tremblement aux lèvres. Il a regardé l'afro-américain avec émerveillement lorsqu'il s'est retourné.

Spencer a combattu l'envie irrépressible d'incliner la tête admirativement. Il a gagné en grande partie alors que sa tête se penchait légèrement sur le côté pendant qu'il admirait le postérieur du type. Ces épaules, ce dos, ce cul (Spencer se sentit saliver lorsque ses yeux se posaient admirativement sur cette partie). Il pouvait presque imaginer comment il se sentirait pendant qu'il enfoncerait ses ongles dans cette partie du corps musclé, il avait l'air délicieusement ferme, car son propriétaire devait les faire travailler, il sentit son sexe gonfler entre ses jambes et créant des sensations au-delà de l'imagination.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour empêcher son corps de réagir au fil de ses pensées. Il a tourné sa tête en direction de l'homme velu qui lui a parfaitement permis de se contrôler. Il a rencontré un sourire patient.

« Enfin, j'obtiens ton attention.» Spencer a senti son cœur se briser lorsqu'il identifia le grand type.

« Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, mon mignon. Considère-moi flatté. »

Hankel était appuyé contre les carreaux blanc sur le mur en souriant à Spencer avec assurance.

« Bien, c'est agréable de te rencontrer ici, mais je dois vraiment y aller… » Dit Spencer.

Hankel a mis une main à la tête de Spencer et a touché une mèche de cheveux.

« Tu devrais te rincer les cheveux d'abord. »

Spencer augmenta la pression de l'eau et s'est forcé à rester droit pendant que l'eau qui se déversait sur lui effaçait toute trace de savon. Il a fermé l'eau.

« Bien, maintenant je dois vraiment m'en aller. » Il s'est retourné pour partir, mais s'est arrêté à l'a vu de quatre types énormes bien plus grand que Hankel se tenant près de lui les bras croisés. Leurs regards l'ont fait se sentir plus vulnérable que la première fois qu'il était entré dans la douche, nu comme un ver.

« Pas si vite, tu es splendide, petite chose » dit Hankel et Spencer l'a senti faire un pas le rapprochant plus près, trop effrayé pour suivre des yeux les autres hommes.

« Je t'avais promis de présenter à mes amis la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerions. »

Spencer a souris maladroitement aux hommes qui maintenant lui souriaient.

« C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais malheureusement j'ai déjà un autre engagement donc je vais devoir vous laisser à présent… »

« _Third time's the charm, third time's the charm, third time's the charm…_»a chanté Spencer dans sa tête. À en juger par le regard des hommes ça n'avait pas marché. Pourquoi avait-il quitté la cellule pour aller prendre une douche.

« Mais nous voulons vraiment avoir une petite…discussion… » Les types ont gloussé discrètement «…avec toi. »

Spencer s'est tourné enfin vers Hankel. Il savait que ses yeux débordaient de frayeur mais il a essayé de se raisonner.

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ? Avec tous ces gens qui nous entourent. » Hankel l'a regardé avec arrogance.

« Est-ce qu'il semble faire attention ? »

Spencer a jeté un œil autour en espérant trouver une sorte d'aide. Presque tous les autres prisonniers se tenaient debout avec le dos tourné vers lui ou avec un regard indifférent sur leurs visages. Le black était de l'autre côté de la pièce se tenant toujours dos tourné vers Spencer et il était probablement l'une des personnes les plus susceptible de réagir, s'il devait en juger par l'alchimie qu'il avait entre eux. Il était assez sûr qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de toute façon. Non pas qu'il l'aiderait, il restait qu'une chose à faire :

Supplier.

« S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça, je ferais n'importe quoi ! » Hankel s'approcha et une fois de plus il a touché les cheveux de Spencer. Il ressentit une forte envie de reculer mais il savait que ça servirait seulement à le rapprocher des amis d'Hankel. Au lieu de cela, il s'est déplacé plus près du mur. Il fut surpris par la sensation de froid lorsque son dos heurta le carrelage plus tôt qu'il l'avait prévu.

« Bien, si tu es prêt à faire n'importe quoi, je pense que ce sera très bien… » Avant que Spencer émettre un son il fut retourné et plaqué contre la surface froide. Il pouvait sentir la bite d'Hankel contre sa cuisse et il a voulu vomir. Son fantasme favori fut détruit pour toujours, soudainement cela lui arrivait, la situation le rendait malade, et Hankel, puis le fait d'être à quelque seconde du viol.

Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la cellule.

« J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée, mon mignon. J'espère que tu aimeras autant que moi. » Hankel a entouré ses mains autour du visage de Spencer, en laissant une petite ouverture entre ses doigts et la région nasal de Spencer, ainsi il ne s'évanouira pas à cause du manque d'oxygène. Spencer a essayé de lutter mais il a jugé que ses tentatives désespérés de se libérer ont seulement d'avantage excité Hankel, le faisant grogner doucement au frottement créer entre leurs deux corps. L'adrénaline et le désespoir était diffusés dans les veines de Spencer. Il pouvait sentir la position d'Hankel à son ouverture. La terreur a envahi son cœur lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas être préparé.

La douleur a refoulé chaque pensé pendant que Hankel le pénétrait, forçant son membre à entrer entièrement dans une poussée profonde. La douleur s'était s'intensifié lorsqu'il a commencé les mouvements de va et vient.

Spencer a voulu crier et s'il avait eu assez d'air il l'aurait fait. Il lâcha un souffle court désespéré par son nez en essayant de rester conscient. Il savait, au moment même où la douleur lui dévasterait son corps, cet instant serait la victoire suprême de Hankel.

Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

La grande main de Hankel couvrant la bouche de Spencer a étouffé un cri étranglé par la douleur lorsque les coups de rein d' Hankel se firent plus agressif et le gémissement n'a rien apporter d'autre qu'un soulagement lorsque Hankel a arrêté de le pénétrer. Un flot inégal de larmes et de morve s'est écoulé du visage de Spencer et il a souhaité que sa mère vienne le sauver.

La douleur plus aigüe a disparue et a été remplacé par une douleur plus atténué. La main s'est déplacée et Spencer a haleté de l'air en sentant clairement un petit vertige. Il s'est effondré contre le mur lorsqu'il sentit Hankel s'éloigner. Les larmes de douleurs se sont transformées en larmes d'humiliation. Il a mordu sa lèvre en essayant d'étouffer un sanglot désespérer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il a senti un nouveau bras l'appuyer contre le mur.

Il a glapi lorsque la personne derrière lui s'est introduite dans son ouverture déchirée.

« Ta gueule, merde » a dit une voix derrière lui et une main a frappé violemment sa tête contre le mur. Tout était noir pendant un instant mais la douleur l'a fait revenir.

Un cri de douleur fut stoppé lorsqu'une main frappa sa bouche.

« Tu aimes mes amis, mon chéri ?...» a chuchoté Hankel dans l'oreille de Spencer.

« …car ils sont fou de toi. » Il a gloussé et Spencer a senti quelque chose d'autre que son corps se briser en morceau. S'il avait pu penser clairement, il aurait pu l'identifier comme étant son dernier fragment d'innocence et de pureté. Il aurait pu sentir également le sang qui ruisselait sur son front et à l'intérieur de ses jambes. À la place, il sentit l'obscurité se reprocher.

Au son des voix bruyante, les bras ont laissé le corps mou de Spencer s'effondrer silencieusement au sol.

« Pourquoi l'eau est rouge ? » pensa-t-il avant qu'il y ait plus rien que l'obscurité.

Spencer était couché sur le ventre. Il ne savait pas où il était et pourquoi il se sentait mal sur quelque chose d'aussi doux, il a ouvert doucement les yeux essayant de s'habitué à la lumière vive et aux murs blanc éclatant.

Murs blancs.

Le carrelage froid contre sa poitrine.

Le corps brulant de Hankel pressé contre son dos.

La douleur atroce irradiant son rectum a arrêté toute tentative de penser.

Puis les carreaux froids du sol et l'eau rouge.

* * *

La respiration de Spencer s'est coincée dans sa gorge quand il a essayé de se lever. Il était attaché et avait mal aux fesses. Il a pleurniché avec plainte.

Réfléchir logiquement, Spencer a pensé à lui, empêchant que la panique l'envahisse de nouveau.

_Tu n'es pas dans la douche ! Où es-tu ?_

Il a fermé les yeux et s'est concentré calmement sur sa respiration. Il a ouvert de nouveau les yeux et a fixé la pièce sans la différencier de la douche.

Murs blancs.

Il y avait une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Il y avait un lit vide pas loin de lui.

Équipement médical.

Spencer a respiré profondément en réalisant où il se trouvait.

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Des larmes de soulagement et d'humiliation ont commencé à couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait si faible.

« Bien, bonjour, fiston. Je vois que tu es revenu parmi nous. » Il a pressé sa tête contre l'oreiller pendant que des mains délicat enlevaient les sangles qui lui maintenaient les mains attachés au lit. Il a essuyé ses yeux et a regardé le docteur.

« Combien de temps je suis parti, monsieur ? » Son esprit logique lui dit que le viol n'était pas une cause probable de décès mais il se souvenait qu'à un certain moment sa tête avait heurté violemment le carrelage.

Les carreaux froids du mur blanc.

« Tu n'étais pas mort si c'est ce que tu demandes ! » le docteur l'a regardé avec air de pitié sans paraitre non professionnelle.

« Tu as simplement été exposé au froid pendant un long moment. »

« Ai-je une commotion ? » il regrettait que ses fesses aient été si endommagé, qu'il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour être allongé sur le dos. Il se sentait incroyablement exposé et vulnérable allongé comme ça sur le ventre.

« Non. Cependant tu as reçu un mauvais traumatisme à la tête, mais ton cerveau va parfaitement bien. »

Spencer a réfléchit à ça pendant un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrivera ensuite ? » Le docteur l'a regardé gravement.

« Tu devras rester ici jusqu'à ce que ta blessure guérisse puis tu retourneras dans ta cellule et tu reprendre les habitudes de la vie dans cet endroit.

« En ce qui concerne… » Mes agresseurs, ceux qui m'ont attaqué, les violeurs. Spencer n'a pas voulu leur donner ce pouvoir en les appelants de cette façon.

« Ceux qui m'ont fait ça ? »

« J'ai pris la liberté de noter les noms… » Le docteur fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte un morceau de papier. Le docteur plissa ses yeux lorsqu'il a lu le papier :

« Monsieur Hankel, Melnikov, Pope, Romano et Whitney sont à l'heure actuel en isolement, ils y resteront jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il a regardé Spencer.

« Ils y resteront probablement là-bas jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur pied et que tu rejoignes tes camarades libre. » Il a gloussé.

« Eh bien, aussi libre que peut-être des pensionnaires en de la prison. Il quitta la place.

« Attendez ! » le docteur s'arrêta.

« Vous avez fait… faire un kit de viol ? » Spencer n'était pas sûr de la réponse qu'il espérait.

« Non. » Spencer a respiré profondément.

« Il n'y a pas de doute sur ce qui t'es arrivé et sur ce qui t'ont fait ça… » Le docteur n'a pas continué sa phrase envoyant l'expression de vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Spencer. Il s'est approché et s'est assis sur le bord du lit.

« Écoutes, fiston. Nous tous en s'attendait à ce que cela arrive. Oui c'était plutôt rapide mais tu es jeune, blanc et squelettique et tu es mignon. » Il sourit mélancoliquement.

« Tu dois vraiment te trouver un protecteur. Quelqu'un avec assez de pouvoir et d'influence pour obliger les autres à rester loin de toi. » Il s'arrêta avec un regard pensif.

« Derek Morgan semble sympathique envers toi. »

« Derek qui ? » Spencer a compris l'idée du docteur mais il n'aimait pas le fait de se confier totalement à un étranger.

« Derek Morgan. » Spencer avait l'air perdu.

« C'est l'homme qui a alerté les gardes ? » Spencer a secoué la tête. Il n'avait pas réellement pu regarder vers la porte lorsque cela est arrivé. Il ne savait pas avant maintenant que les gardiens n'étaient pas venu de leurs propres chef.

Le docteur haussa les épaules.

« Tu l'apprendras bien assez vite. »

Il a laissé Spencer seul dans la chambre en lui caressant la tête et lui dit que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves et qu'il quitterait probablement l'infirmerie d'ici une semaine.

* * *

Garcia était furieux. Il ne connaissait pas Spencer depuis longtemps mais il était si jeune et innocent, il lui rappelait des petits chiots et brillant et quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose de merveilleux. Et maintenant il se trouvait à l'infirmerie après un viol.

« Conrad va parler à Prentiss de Spencer, le black si tu ne vas pas voir Morgan, je le ferai, tu sais que nous sommes en bon termes.

« Mais, il est blanc. Il sera plus à l'aise pour parler avec le White bread. Nous ne mélangeons pas avec les autres races… »

« Je sais cela, mais les membres de KFC sont respectés et même craint par certain. » Le black n'a pas pu empêcher son sourire suffisant. Conrad semblait offensé.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison Conrad, et je ne suis pas sûr que la rumeur sur tes relations amicales entre Prentiss et toi et les autres gangs soient ce que notre petit chiots est besoin.

Conrad a incliné la tête. Il savait que Garcia avait raison. Maintenant il était simplement heureux de n'être pas celui que l'on comparait à un chien.

_Cher Spencer, _

_Je sais que ça a été long depuis ma dernière lettre, et je ne sais pas si tu vas de nouveau me pardonner. Même si tu ne l'as pas fait, je comprends parfaitement. Je veux que tu saches que la maison de campagne a été mise à ton nom. Elle est à toi, tu es libre de faire tous ceux que tu souhaites faire avec. _

**Vous l'aurez probablement compris Prentiss est aussi un homme, c'est le choix de l'auteur, donc ne me tuez pas.**** A mon avis c'est pour intégrer ****plus facilement ****les personnages féminine de la série dans sa fic.**


	4. Visiteurs

**Un chapitre un peu plus tranquille que les autres, des nouveaux personnages font leurs entrés et on découvre en détail pourquoi Spencer a été emprisonné. **

**Chapitre IV**

Le médecin a gardé Reid pendant une semaine. Il savait que Reid était effrayé bien qu'il ne l'admettait pas. Il l'a gardé à l'infirmerie bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait mais il savait que bientôt il devrait le renvoyé et ….

Reid avait l'impression que la cantine entière le regardait fixement lorsqu'il fit son apparition au petit déjeuner dimanche matin. Il a pris un bol de porridge gluant puis il a été s'assoir sur le premier siège de libre. Il a ignoré les ricanements.

Lorsqu'il a fini, il a simplement fixé son bol vide en attendant le gardien pour les ramener à leurs postes de travail. Il s'est inquiété lorsqu'un garde a commencé à citer des noms, et encore plus lorsqu'il a été nommé.

« Vous avez de la visite après le déjeuner. »

Ils ont été guidés.

Reid restait silencieux malgré les tentatives désespéré de Conrad de le faire sourire, rire ou même de le faire parler.

Conrad s'était également assis à côté de lui au déjeuner. Spencer a ignoré sa présence, puis s'est levé et est parti lorsque le garde a appelé tous ceux qui avaient de la visite.

Lorsque Spencer faisait la queue, il ressentit pour la première fois un autre sentiment que le désespoir et l'indifférence depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Il avait reconnu le type devant lui, c'était le black pour qui il ressentait une forte attirance. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu embarrasser par son attitude.

Lorsqu'il est arrivée, il a jeté un regard qui semblé être insistant et dans la douche, Reid avait l'impression qu'il lui montrait son corps. Mais pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider ?

Le médecin lui avait dit que les gardiens avaient été prévenu par un dénommé Derek Morgan, ça pouvait être lui. Reid a presque secoué sa tête à cette pensée. Avec la chance qu'il avait ça devait être surement le type poilu qui se trouvait près de lui avant que Hankel fasse son apparition. Il n'y pouvait rien, il a respiré à fond et sentit de faibles traces de sueurs et de muscs provenant du type devant lui.

Ils ont commencés à avancer.

Reid n'avait pas réfléchit à qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de famille, et ses amis n'étaient pas du genre à rester en période difficile. Au moment où il vit le visage de sa mère de l'autre côté de la vitre, il a tout simplement soupiré et a décroché le téléphone.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens voir mon fils ! Mon pauvre bébé, comment ils te traitent ? »

« Horrible, c'est une prison… »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller à l'université comme je te l'avais conseillé ? »

« Maman, je suis désolé mais… »

« Tu aurais pu rencontrer une gentille fille et avoir un bon travail. »

« Cela ne risque pas d'arrivé, maman… »

« Et maintenant vous penseriez probablement à vous installer… »

« Maman, s'il te plait, tu ne peux pas continuer à nier l'évidence. »

« Tu aurais une jolie maison et des enfants… »

« Maman, je suis gay ! » Reid s'est maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il avait crié, maintenant tout le monde était au courant. Il s'est frotté les yeux et il a revu l'expression désespéré sur le visage de sa mère.

« Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis, maman. Refusé de l'admettre ni changera rien. Même si j'étais allé à l'université ce que j'aurais dû faire, je n'aurais pas rencontré une gentille fille mais plutôt un gentil garçon. Et il n'aurait pas d'enfant. Je suis désolé maman, mais…

Sa mère a soupiré dans le téléphone.

« Pourquoi à l'époque tu as commencé à aller dans les casino ? Si tu ne l'avais pas fait aujourd'hui tu ne serais pas ici… »

« Nous avions besoin d'argent, tu le sais. C'était la manière le plus facile de gagner beaucoup d'argent à Vegas. Et maintenant c'est seulement que je paye les conséquences. »

« Mais Spencer pourquoi tu as poignardé cet homme ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas poignardé ! Il s'est jeté sur la lame! Même la police pourrait voir que c'est un accident ! » Reid s'est senti mal en repensant à l'homme qu'il avait accidentellement tué pour se protéger. Ses souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop clairs à cause de sa mémoire eidétique. Les gorilles du casino le jetant dehors. Les coups qu'il a reçus avant que Tony n'apparaisse. Tony son nouvel amant qui s'était révélé être un membre d'un gang envoyé pour séduire Reid pour qu'il rejoigne leur équipe. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Tony avait sorti un couteau et poignardé l'un des gorilles à la poitrine. Le visage de l'autre colosse lorsque son ami s'était effondré au sol sans un bruit. Le son qu'a fait le poing droit de la brute en frappant le corps et le visage de Tony. Le regard d'incompréhension sur le visage du type et la douleur lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il s'était blessé sur le couteau que Reid tenait dans ses mains. Il était mort dans les bras de Reid qui sanglotait par terre en regardant le sang et les morts autour de lui. Il pleurait encore lorsque la police est arrivée sur les lieux.

« Tu me manque mon chéri » sa mère lui a souri tristement.

« Tu me manque aussi. Je es… j'essayerai d'obtenir du papier pour t'écris. Il n'est pas nécessaire de venir me voir de toute façon. Tu ne peux pas traverser à chaque fois tout le pays pour venir me rendre visite. Et le nie pas, il ni a rien pour toi au New Mexique ! »

Reid a jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui lorsque le gardien a annoncé que les visites étaient terminées.

« Je t'aimes maman et j'écrirais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. »

« Je t'aime aussi Spencer. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir dit plus souvent, je le ferai ! »

« Je sais maman. Je t'aime. » Il a raccroché le téléphone et s'est levé, sa chaise a fait un vacarme dans la pièce de son côté de la vitre. Il a fait signe de la main à sa mère avant de retourner dans la file.

La mauvaise conscience l'a tourmenté au moment où il traversait le vestibule.

« STOP » l'a interpelé une voix légèrement familière. Reid a levé les yeux et a vu Hotch qui discutait avec un autre garde.

« Tout le monde restez là. » Hotch et le garde ont laissé une poigné de prisonnier dans le couloir.

« Oh maman » a soufflé Reid. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir été si dur avec elle mais il ne supportait plus la manière dont elle se voilait la face en ignorant les allusions et les hommes qu'il avait ramené à la maison.

« J'approuve cela » gronda une voix grave derrière lui. Reid a jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus ses épaules et a senti un nœud au fond de sa gorge.

« L'homme chocolat ! »

« Ma mère me fait toujours me sentir mal du fait d'être enfermé ici. Spécialement le fait d'être loin de la maison mais je ne peux vraiment rien y faire, tu comprends ? »

« Oui » a acquiescé Reid.

« Ma mère le fait aussi. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait essayé. » L'homme sourit.

« Elles n'essayent pas, c'est dans leurs natures. Elles sont mère et nous leurs fils. Nous aurions dû être là pour les protéger mais nous avons complètement déconné et nous avons été envoyés en prison. » Reid sourit.

« C'est une théorie plausible.»

« J'ai en réalité laissé à ma mère une affaire très lucrative, elle et mes sœurs sont à l'abris du besoin…, si elle doit s'occuper de ce qui doit être fait et je m'attend à ce qu'elle le fasse. Mais chaque fois qu'elle vient me voir c'est pour me dire ce que je rate à cause de ma stupidité qui m'a fait atterrir en prison. Il a souri tristement ce qui a rappelé à Reid le visage de sa mère.

« Et elle est assis là avec le regard triste et tu sais exactement à quoi elle pense : Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? » déclara Reid.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Tu es vraiment intelligent, euh Reid ? »

« Tu connais mon nom ? » Le black a froncé les sourcils.

« Tu ne connais pas le mien ? » Chacun des deux sourcils de Reid se sont levés.

« Je suis ici depuis dix jours. Le premier jour j'ai eu droit à une douche froide, le jour suivant j'atterri à l'infirmerie où je suis resté jusqu'à ce matin. Éclaire-moi en me disant à quel moment j'aurais dû entendre ton nom. »

« Bien » a crié le gardien et Reid en colère l'a regardé fixement. Il voulait tellement savoir le nom de l'homme derrière lui. Les gardiens les ont emmené jusqu'à la cour et les autres prisonniers ont commencés à se disperser et à rejoindre leurs amis.

« Mon nom est Derek Morgan » a dit près de l'oreille de Reid la voix rauque qui dorénavant lui était familière. Il a écarquillé les yeux puis s'est retourné pour voir l'homme qui le souriait.

« Attend… ça signifie que… tu es la personne qui m'a aidé » Morgan lui a fait un clin d'œil.

« Je te reverrai dans les environs, beau gosse. »

* * *

Reid était bouche bée pendant que le type noir rejoignait un groupe d'homme afro-américain. Certains leurs ont lancé des regards moins amicaux.

Reid a regardé autour de lui de manière gêné. Pourquoi tout le monde était dans la cour au lieu de travailler ? Reid a marché le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant quelques bancs libre. Il s'est assis et a jeté un coup d'œil autour. Ses pensées étaient confuses et il ne semblait pas se rappeler de la raison de ce changement de routine.

« Et toi ! » A résonné une voix à sa gauche et Reid s'est tourné pour voir celui qui l'appelait. Il espérait que ce soit le beau black.

Bam !

La tête de Reid a volé en arrière lorsque quelque chose a cogné violement sa tête. Sa main a parcouru son visage en tâtonnant à la recherche de sang ou d'une dent cassée. Tout semblait aller. Spencer a trouvé son sang-froid pour ouvrir les yeux, il voulait savoir qui ou quoi l'avait frappé.

Un jeune homme avec un ballon de basket courait dans sa direction.

« Hé mec ! J'ai essayé de t'avertir, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il puis il a regarda le visage de Reid avec inquiétude.

« Rien ne semble être cassé » dit Reid en sentant la douleur au moment où il réalisait que sa lèvre était fondue. Encore.

« Merde, mec, je suis désolé pour ça ! » Le jeune lui sourit.

« Nous étions à fond dans le match de basket et le ballon m'a échappé des mains. » Spencer était un tout petit peu confus. Il n'avait jamais joué à aucun sport sauf à quelques parties d'échec lorsqu'il était enfant mais le jeune homme devant lui semblait être mauvais en jouant au basketball.

« Les joueurs de basket ne sont-il pas en général grand, fort et noire ? » Demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire en coin. Il faisait environ 1.73 m, mince et blond et blanc.

« Eh bien…, je suppose…mais généralement c'est un cliché, j'ai prouvé que c'est faux. » Il a tendu la main à Reid.

« Je suis JJ. »

« Reid lui a serré la main en hésitant.

« Je suis Spencer Reid. » le visage de JJ s'est transformé en un regard désolé.

« Mec, je suis désolé d'entendre ça » Il a tiré Spencer par le bras, il ne voulait pas l'aider mais seulement le mettre debout. JJ a souri d'un air suffisant.

« Je le savais ! Tu rejoins mon équipe. » Reid fut trainé vers un groupe d'homme en attendant sur le terrain.

« Je n'ai jamais joué au basket auparavant ! »

« Tout va bien ! Tu dois juste rester debout au-dessous du panier et lancé le ballon loin pour empêcher quelqu'un de l'équipe adverse ne marque de point. »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas très grand. » JJ avait réussi à trainer Reid entièrement sur le terrain, et ce dernier regardait les paniers.

« Tu sais comment sauter ? » a dit JJ sur un ton moqueur et avec un sourire.

« Bien sûre, c'est un simple phénomène physiologique. » JJ l'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

« Bien sûre, absolument mec ! Fais le seulement quand un de ces types là-bas essaye de marquer un panier. » Il fit un signe en désignant à un petit groupe d'homme se tenant à l'autre bout du terrain puis les paniers.

« Tu sais comment attraper un ballon ? » JJ a lancé doucement le ballon à Reid. Il l'a attrapé mais il l'a manipulé maladroitement en essayant de le contrôler.

« Maintenant lance le. » Reid l'a lancé en essayant d'imiter le mouvement de JJ. Le ballon s'est envolé dans la bonne direction mais aussi un peu trop à gauche. JJ lui a souri.

« C'est bien. Mais nous devrions nous exercer un peu avant de nous lancer dans n'importe quel match sérieux. Mais heureusement on va seulement s'amuser. »

Son équipe a perdu. Il le soupçonnait. Le jeu s'était rapidement transformé en une bataille lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe adversaire s'est jeté sur Reid l'envoyant valdingué au sol. JJ s'était jeté à son tour sur le type bâtit de manière beaucoup plus grand et plus fort, hurlant à plein poumon pour aider Spencer à ses pieds. L'autre homme fit un clin d'œil à Reid lorsqu'il s'est excusé et Reid lui a fait un petit souri et accepté ses excuses. Ils ont repris le jeu, Spencer avait rendu fier JJ à plusieurs reprises en lançant le ballon à partir du panier. Ce n'était pas difficile de sauter et d'attraper le ballon entrant dans le panier cependant à long terme cela devenait un peu ennuyeux et fatigant. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dû courir après le ballon comme le faisait les autres joueurs.

Tout d'un coup le jeu était terminé. L'équipe adverse a mis le ballon dans le panier une fois de plus, mais au lieu de revenir en courant pour défendre leurs paniers, tout le monde a commencé à se taper dans les mains et à se féliciter pendant que Reid les regardait de manière incrédule.

« Nous les aurons la prochaine fois ! » Reid a sursauté lorsqu'il a finalement remarqué le petit homme à la chevelure claire à côté de lui.

« Nous avons perdu ? » il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander. JJ a secoué la tête en soupirant de manière résigné.

« Tu dois encore de familiariser avec les règles du jeu. » Il a commencé à se diriger vers les bancs en laissant Spencer seul qui souhaitait soudainement que ce jeu ennuyeux ne soit pas déjà terminé.

« Tu viens ou préfères tu rester debout au milieu comme un petit garçon perdu ? » JJ a souri au jeune homme dégingandé qui se dirigeait vers son nouvel ami.

« Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais que tu rencontres ! »

Spencer s'est aperçu que JJ l'entrainait vers une énorme bande installée dans le coin Est. C'était un important groupe de caucasien, plus tôt Reid avait conclu que ce n'était pas des nazis, cette bande était concentrer plus au nord. Il était clair que c'était deux bandes différentes même s'il y avait des interactions entre les différents membres. JJ a rejoint un type brun qui lui a serré la main et tiré le jeune homme sur ses genoux.

« Ou était tu toute la journée Jacob ? » Il a jeté un bref coup d'œil à Reid.

« Et qui est ton nouvel ami ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Jacob ! Tu sais que je déteste. » L'homme côté aux chevelures foncé a gloussé.

« J'ai joué au basket avec d'autres gars et Reid que voici a été si gentil en nous aidant à remplacer un type.

« Reid ? Spencer Reid ? » Il a changé sous les coups d'œil curieux qui lui étaient adressés. Apparemment, il était devenu célèbre durant la nuit. Il a incliné de la tête puis s'est levé sur les genoux du type pour se mettre à côté de Reid.

« Éric voici Spencer Reid mon nouvel ami. Reid voici Éric Prentiss le leader des White Bread et mon petit copain. » Reid ouvrit en grand les yeux.

« Prentiss ? Comme l'ambassadeur ? »

« Élisabeth Prentiss est ma mère. » Il s'est retourné pour regarder Reid avec un froncement de sourcils et in petit sourire en coin.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me reconnaisse comme le fils de l'ambassadeur. Je doute que la moitié des prisonniers sache le nom du vice-président. » Reid a secoué la tête distraitement pendant qu'il examinait l'apparence du type appelé Prentiss. Une coupe de cheveux hirsute, le nez qui semblait avoir été cassé et mal redressé. L'énorme quantité de tatouage semblait inopportune pour un fils d'ambassadeur.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un mauvais début. » Reid a froncé les sourcils à l'homme devant lui.

« Il semble que tu es besoin d'ami très fort. »

« En ce moment j'aurais besoin de n'importe quel ami. » Prentiss lui fit un large sourire, et l'autre type à côté a ri fort.

« Espérons que nous soyons assez nombreux jusque-là. »

**Voilà ! L****a suite la semaine prochaine**** ( peut-être)**** )**


	5. Reid le Fish

**Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents. J'ai dû laisser des expressions d'argot en anglais.**

**Chapitre 5**

« Je suppose que c'est ta première peine de prison. » Reid a acquiescé de la tête en regardant avec méfiance l'homme à côté de lui.

« Je le savait ! Je repère un Fish à des kilomètres ! Tu dois être heureux maintenant que Hankel et ses copains sont au trou. »

Ils ont marché de la cour jusqu'à la cantine pour avoir du porridge gluant qu'ils osaient appeler de la nourriture. Reid a reconnu le type comme celui qui était assis à côté de Prentiss et avait rigolé la plus part des choses qu'il avait dite. La veille, il se sentait un peu stupide ce sentiment se renforçait de plus en plus à chaque mot prononcé par cet homme.

« Je suis désolé monsieur… » A commencé Reid mais il a été rapidement interrompu avec une violente tape dans le dos.

« Ne m'appelle pas monsieur ! Je suis Jeff Davis !

« Hum… D'accord M. Davis… »

« C'est uniquement Davis ! Es-tu un éclopé? »

« Non ! Je marche très bien ! » Davis a soupiré mais son grand sourire a indiqué son amusement.

« Éclopé signifie stupide… »

« Non monsieur… Davis ! Je suis plutôt intelligent, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas compris le vocabulaire.» Chacun s'était assis autour d'une longue table avec un plateau et un bol de porridge. Le rire de l'autre côté de la table a fait Reid le chercher pendant que Prentiss s'est assis en face de lui.

« Fish _(je trouvais que c'était nul de le traduire)_. Il ressemble tellement à un Fish que je suis surpris qu'il n'a pas aussi l'odeur » a dit Davis à Prentiss avec une grimace dégouté. JJ assit à côté du type à la chevelure foncé, il avait l'air moins amusé.

« Ne le taquinez pas comme ça, vous deux ! Il n'a pas encore eu la chance de s'habituer au jargon de la prison. »

« Désolé, désolé, tu as raison bébé. » Prentiss fit un sourire à son petit ami.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que Davis dit ? » Reid a mordu sa lèvre et a baissé les yeux en secouant la tête. S'il avait su qu'il allait être emprisonné, il aurait cherché à l'avance une sorte de dictionnaire de Jargon de prison, mais tout était allé si vite après…l'incident. Maintenant il se sentait stupide. Il détestait le fait de se sentir stupide.

« Relaxe p'tit ! Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu connaisses tout. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu saches quoi que ce soit, pas en étant un Fish et tout cela… »

« Qu'est qu'un Fish ? Vous continuez à m'appeler comme ça. »

« C'est un nouvel arrivant, un novice… quelqu'un qui ne connait pas grand-chose de la vie en prison. » JJ fit un sourire compatissant à Reid.

« Oh… » Et bien Reid correspond à cette description.

« Qu'en est-il du trou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le trou est une cellule d'isolement. »

« Oh… » Reid pensait à ça distraitement tout en enfonçant sa cuillère dans son porridge.

« Ça signifie vraiment quelque chose ! »

« Bien sûre ! » Prentiss lui a sourire en mettant une cuillérée de porridge dans sa bouche.

« Tu as d'autres questions ? »

« En réalité oui… » Reid posé sa cuillère. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et avec ce truc gluant ça ne risque pas de changer.

« Qu'est-ce que Taco Loco, White Bread et KFC ? Un de mes compagnons de cellule les a cités mais ne m'a dit exactement ce qu'ils étaient. »

« Tu partages avec Conrad n'est-ce pas ? » Reid s'est retourné légèrement sur sa chaise ainsi il pouvait regarder Davis et a incliné la tête.

« Conrad, et…un gros type blanc appelé Garcia et un homme noir appelé le black, qui est en réalité plutôt amusant tout compte fait… » JJ a baissé les yeux vers son assiette pour cacher son sourire, Prentiss a froncé les sourcils en souriant et Davis a secoué sa tête en souriant aussi.

« Les Taco Loco, White Bread, KFC sont trois des cinq plus grands gangs de la prison. Les Taco Loco sont mexicain, KFC sont afro-américain, les White Bread s'est nous. »

« Tu es le leader des White Bread ? » Prentiss a incliné la tête.

« Je suis le chef, Davis est mon second, et JJ est mon petit garçon-jouet, ce que je ne pouvais pas nier. » JJ a lancé à l'homme à la chevelure foncé un faux air menaçant, mais il s'est rapidement transformé en un sourire flatté et rougissant légèrement.

« Pourquoi White Bread ? » Reid a voulu tout savoir sur la hiérarchie au sien de la prison, et amélioré ses chances de survie.

« Nous ne sommes pas des nazis si c'est que tu penses » a commencé Davis sur un ton défensif.

« White Bread signifie juste une plaisanterie. Les vrais nazis n'ont pas un nom de ce genre. Tous les autres gangs les appellent les 'Adolf-fans'. » Reid a incliné la tête en comprenant.

« De toute manière, ce black avec qui tu partages la cellule, il est… »

« Il est le second des KFC qui représente les chevaliers de Compton. Ce qui est apparemment le seul endroit où grandissent les vrais bandits. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit à mon arrivé. »

« Tu n'es pas totalement un 'Fish' » Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il reconnut l'expression. » Prentiss a continué :

« Garcia est en partie un Taco Loco mais il est… spécial. » Les deux autres membres des White Bread avaient secoué tête.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Eh bien, il arrive à obtenir des choses, alors tous les autres bandes essayent d'être en bon terme avec lui, et alors il travaillera pour eux également. En outre les Taco Loco ont une relation plutôt bonne avec les Italo Brother, un gang d'italien. »

« Donc les cinq grands gangs sont les White Bread, les KFC, les Taco Loco, les Adolf-fans. » Reid pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les noms un peu particuliers mais apparemment toute la bande semblait prendre ça comme une plaisanterie.

« Adolf-fans étant un gang de nazi et les White Bread est un gang de blanc raisonnable. »

« Apprends vite. » Davis a souri à l'homme dégingandé à côté de lui.

« Tu as encore des questions ? » Prentiss a fait signe à Reid de continuer. Il a dû réfléchir à la manière de formuler sa question.

« Le Croaker _(Docteur)_ m'a dit qu'une personne nommé Derek Morgan avait appelé les gardiens quand j'étais… assailli…Qui est-il ? » Prentiss s'est redressé avec un regard légèrement malheureux et l'a bien sûre gardé sur son visage. Davis l'a pris comme une autorisation de continuer à sa place.

« C'est le leader des KFC, ce que je pense est hilarant puisqu'il est un ex-flic, un des bon faisant partie de Chicago. Il a tué un pédophile et il a reçu un '_life jolt'_. » Il s'est dirigé au-dessus de son épaule et Reid s'est tourné sur son siège pour le voir.

Deux paires d'yeux brun foncé ont regardé derrière lui, il a senti son cœur tressauté.

« Éric n'aime pas vraiment Morgan. » Reid tourna son attention de nouveau vers la table, et a trouvé JJ en train de sourire à l'homme à côté de lui en prenant sa main.

« Il a rapidement gravi les échelons du gang et quand il a été nommé à la tête des KFC, il a changé la structure et le comportement du gang du jour au lendemain. » Il a regardé Reid avec un air inquiet.

« C'est vraiment inquiétant. Après ça, il a tendance à rendre tous les autres chefs de gang… nerveux. Sauf Rossi l'italo Brother, ils sont pratiquement comme des frères, apparemment Rossi adore le remaniement faite par Morgan.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un '_jolt_'? » Reid a pris soudainement conscience des poils qui se hérissait dans son cou. Depuis combien de temps Morgan l'observait ?

« Une longue peine, il y a '_jolt' _et '_bit'_ » a expliqué Davis. JJ a pris la main de Prentiss et lui a souri.

« '_Bit'_ est une courte peine » Reid s'est senti embarrassé et ça s'est vu sur son visage. JJ a donné un sourire compatissant au jeune homme.

« J'ai écopé d'une longue condamnation pour avoir descendu un flic, Davis a eu six ans pour port d'arme illégal en liberté conditionnelle. » La bouche de Reid s'ouvrit avec étonnement.

« Le petit jeune homme sympathique a tué un flic ? » Ce n'est pas vraiment dur à comprendre quand vous avez le coup de main. JJ a souri et s'est blotti un peu plus près de Prentiss qui maintenant souriait.

« Et tu dois t'habituer rapidement à l'argot, tu ne veux pas être un passif ? » L'atmosphère est devenu glacial avec la question de Davis et Reid eu la sensation d'être un étranger épié. Oui, ils l'avaient accepté mais il était toujours à l'essai.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je fais de mon mieux ! » Reid s'est forcé d'afficher un sourire sur son visage, mais c'était tout ce que c'était, forcé.

* * *

Reid enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller minable essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots silencieux.

La partie logique de son esprit a parfaitement compris la situation, Hankel a voulu montrer à chacun qu'ils devraient rester hors de son chemin, il n'a été que la victime malheureuse. Il pouvait même comprendre que son apparence extérieure était l'un des facteurs qui a poussé Hankel à s'en prendre à lui aussi rapidement, bien qu'il détestait cette idée.

Pourtant…une partie de son cerveau a continué à se demander pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Comme s'il y avait une réponse qui l'aurait fait se sentir mieux ? »

Comme s'il y avait une réponse magique qui le rendrait meilleur.

Et maintenant il avait rejoint un gang. Il espérait fortement que cela obligerait Hankel et les hommes comme lui à se tenir à l'écart de lui.

Il était le nouveau et la viande fraîche, il devait changer cela.

Comment ferait-il ça ?

Après avoir réfléchit, Reid a décidé de demander à Conrad demain.

Il deviendrait un membre précieux des White Bread même s'il doit risquer de se faire tuer. Et après il trouverait ce Morgan et lui demanderait quel est son problème !

Après avoir pris profondément sa respiration et remué sur sa couchette Reid a fermé les yeux puis s'est endormi.

**Spencer Reid qui fait partie d'un gang ****ça me fait hurler de rire. ****Par contre la traduction des jargons de prison **** a été l'****horreur :( , d'ailleurs certaines tournures de phrase me paraissent douteuses. **


	6. établir une position

Chapitre 6

Reid a pesé le livre dans sa main et s'est brièvement demandé qui sur terre pouvait bien penser que les prisonniers aimeraient lire du Danielle Steele.

« Conrad, je pensais à quelque chose… »

« Pas de quoi se venter, je le fais trop parfois ! Conrad a fait un sourire éclatant à Reid et a poussé trois livres sur l'étagère. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Danielle Steele ? Oh c'est nul - qui pense en réalité que nous voulons lire ce genre de truc ? Je veux dire que nous sommes des hommes! En prison! Je me sens toujours seul après avoir finis un roman Steele... » Conrad a arrêté sa diatribe en voyant le regard bizarre de Reid et celui donné par leur gardien. « Ne fais pas attention, tu as dû y penser. »

« Oui ! » Reid souri amusé par la confession de Conrad mais rapidement, il est redevenu sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui est le pire que tu puisses faire dans une prison. »

Conrad s'est gratté le cuir chevelu avec ce qui lui a semblé être un livre de mathématiques d'école primaire et un regard sombre apparu sur son visage.

« Cafter sur les autres je pense…ouais. Les rats sont presque aussi impopulaires que les pointus _(dans le texte __ils sont désignés par ce le mot__ chesters)_ et aussi les Busters _(je__ crois que cela désigne les mexicains du nord)_! Et aussi le ramassage du savon dans la douche _(dans le texte c'est Drop the soap cela désigne le mythe du savon qui glisse de la main d'un prisonnier et qui se baisse pour le ramasser et un au__tre prisonnier profite que la__ personne soit dans cette position pour la violer)_ bien sûre, mais tu es déjà au courant… »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis toujours considérer comme un 'Fish'_ (nouveau détenu)_? » Reid a essayé de dissimuler le tressailli de douleur qu'il a eu lorsque Conrad lui rappelé les évènements de la douche. Conrad lui fit un sourire penaud.

« Informateurs, tu connais les détenus qui bavent sur les autres prisonniers, on les surnomme par toute sorte de chose comme les rats, les cafteurs…les pointus sont les violeurs d'enfants… » Reid a secoué la tête en accord avec le regard qui s'affichait sur le visage de Conrad. Les violeurs d'enfants étaient vraiment le rébus de la société. « Ouais et les **Busters** sont les détenus qui couche avec les membres de leurs propres gang. »

« Ok… » Reid a regardé le reste des livres qu'il avait reçus. Il apprécia que les gens fassent don de livre à la prison mais il désirait vraiment qu'ils envoient par la suite des livres intéressants. De la poésie ou certains grands classiques. Ou un peu de science qui lui soit adaptée, mais pas des livres de science avec des niveaux aussi bas.

« Donc si tu veux une bonne entente avec ton gang…ça t'aide de repérer certains rats _(balances) _ou **B****usters**, ok. »

« Ouais, je le pense aussi. Prentiss déteste vraiment les rats _(les balances) _! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été trahi par un de ses amis, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait coincé et qu'il a atterri en taule ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tué cinq hommes et volé une demie-tonne de cocaïne. » Reid lui lança un regard incrédule. « Ouais, c'est probablement B.S _(Je ne comprends pas la signification de ce sigle)_, ça explique ça, mais la trahison de cet ami y est aussi pour beaucoup.

« Donc si je devais remarquer quelqu'un avec un comportement suspect, je le dis à Prentiss pour me ranger de son côté. »

« Pas si tu le fais pour lui lécher le cul. Prentiss déteste vraiment les lécheurs de cul. »

« C'est probablement quelque chose lié à son éducation, j'imagine très bien tous ces lèches-bottes qui faisaient partie de l'entourage de sa mère…» dit Reid.

« Quel entourage ? » demanda Conrad. Une mine d'incrédulité transparue sur le visage de Reid.

« Élisabeth Prentiss ? L'ambassadeur ? » Reid secoua la tête en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension sur visage livide de Conrad.

« D'accord, visiblement tu ne sais pas. Apparemment personne ne sait à part moi. »

« Enfin bon » exclama Conrad en reprenant le contrôle de la conversation. « Prentiss déteste vraiment les gens qui lui lèche le cul et ceux qui dénonce les autres. »

« Une fois, il a démoli un type qui avait essayé de se le mettre dans la poche en dénonçant les dénonciateur, c'était plutôt moche. »

Tout le reste de la journée, Reid a arrangé les livres sur les étagères tout en étant distrait.

Donc, Prentiss détestais les balances et les cafteurs. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais ça pourrait s'avérer plus difficile d'obtenir sa place au sein du gang car Reid devait compter sur son esprit et son intelligence; et la manière dont son esprit travaillait, ce n'était pas très populaire parmi ses codétenus. Il savait que c'était la seule façon d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Protection.

Il pourrait choisir de faire comme JJ, et se trouver un homme en position de force et devenir son garçon-jouet _(dans le texte c'était le mot Toy-boy)_, qui pouvait dire combien temps que cela allait durer ? Ce n'était pas la voie la plus sûre mais Reid s'était révélé être un grand fan de la sécurité.

Reid a fait une place pour planquer un livre faisant parti du club des livres d'Oprah _(c'est en quelque sorte un blog très populaire consacré aux romans __ sélectionnée__ par la célèbre animatrice américaine Oprah Winfrey.)_

Mais peut-être en réalité JJ était l'exemple à suivre. Il avait obtenu la protection de cette façon, si Reid planifiait tout correctement il pourrait de cette façon s'élever aussi dans la hiérarchie du gang. Il avait remarqué toute l'affection que Prentiss avait pour JJ, et la façon dont il buvait chaque mot prononcé par le jeune homme. Si Reid n'était pas été un grand romantique il l'aurait trouvé un peu pathétique. Mais si Reid voyait que les bon côté, il savait qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'il l'ait repéré, il ne serait pas étonné si quelqu'un avait tenté ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

« Hé Reid! Cela te dit de regarder le match avec moi? Personne ne semble être intéressé. » JJ lança un regard irrité aux hommes autour de lui et Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sur sa figure. Le plan n'allait pas être dur si JJ était celui qui recherchait sa compagnie.

« Bien sûre ! Je pourrai peut-être apprendre un tour ou deux. » Les autres hommes les ont dévisagés en essayant de cacher leurs amusements et JJ leurs a jeté un regard noir.

« Qui joue ? » demanda Reid au blondinet distrait; et JJ s'est levé du banc et a commencé à marcher avec un sourire tout excité accroché sur son visage.

« Taco Loco et Italo Brothers. »

« C'est deux gangs ? »

« Ouais. »

« Est-ce que c'est normal que deux gangs jouent l'un contre l'autre ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le début des disputes ? »

« Habituellement, oui. Mais tu peux dire que les Italo Brothers et les Taco Loco sont amis en dehors de la cour. Apparemment les mexicains et les italiens ne sont pas si différent. »

« Je suppose qu'il sont des choses en commun. »

« La dernière fois nous avons joué contre un autre gang, ça c'est terminé dans une bagarre. » Le sourire suffisant sur le visage de JJ effraya un peu Reid.

« En réalité c'était aussi des Taco Loco. Stupide mexicains. » Finit par avouer JJ.

Reid et JJ ont trouvé un banc de libre près du terrain.

«Um, JJ, je pensais à ce que tu as dit hier… » Reid a trainé son pied par terre en regardant partout tout en évitant le visage de JJ.

« Ah oui, c'était quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu as tué un policier… » Pourquoi il se sentait si nerveux. C'était tellement ridicule, il pouvait pousser JJ à parler ainsi créant un lien entre eux. C'était nécessaire pour sa survie. Pourquoi, il voudrait d'un homme si insignifiant comme lui à ses côtés. Humain à tendance stupide.

« C'est exacte, je l'ai fait. » JJ continuait à fixer les hommes dans la cour mais sa voix était amicale, ce qui motiva fortement Reid à continuer.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a tué ma sœur. »

« Pourquoi ? » Un gloussement étouffé fit transparaitre la confusion de JJ et de Reid qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Pas comme ça. » en retour, JJ s'est penché vers Reid et lui a donné un sourire plein de tristesse. « J'avais que ma sœur, nous étions très proche. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré un type merveilleux et qu'elle était amoureuse. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle. Puis elle a cessé de me parler de ses sentiments, il faut que tu saches que nous parlions de tout avant. Elle était la première personne à savoir que j'étais gay. Elle était incroyable, elle m'a soutenu dans tout ça. Donc lorsqu'elle a cessé de me parler alors j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas... » JJ a passé une main dans ses cheveux et Reid a senti un nœud à l'estomac.

« Je suis allée l'avoir. Elle ne m'avait pas appelé depuis plusieurs jours, et elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels et mes messages. Elle m'a pas ouverte lorsque j'ai frappé à sa porte, donc pour rentée j'ai utilisé la clef de rechange. Je l'ai trouvée dans la chambre, un verre vide et des somnifères et une lettre à côté d'elle disant que son petit ami l'avait quittée, et qu'elle n'avait plus de raisons de vivre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » chuchota presque Reid.

« Je l'étais aussi. Mais j'étais beaucoup plus furieux. Donc j'ai pris un flingue d'un ami d'un ami etc.., tu connais cette expression. Puis je suis allé rendre visite à l'ex copain de ma sœur. Et je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête. » Les mains de JJ était posé sur ses genoux et il a donné un petit coup d'épaule. « Il s'est avéré qu'il était flic. »

« Tu as écopé d'une peine à perpétuité pour ça ! » Reid ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu étonné.

« Ouais. » un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de JJ. « Il s'avère que les flics peuvent être vraiment vindicative. »

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici ? »

« 5 ans… »

« Cinq ans ? » Étonné, Reid ouvrit grand les yeux. « Tu as quel âge ? »

« 24 ans, pourquoi ? » JJ l'observait extrêmement amusé.

« Tu as 24 ans. Tu es plus vieux que moi, mais tu as l'air si jeune. »

« Ouais, bon, mais toi aussi, certains d'entre nous restent des adolescents pour la vie entière. »

« Ça semble extrêmement ennuyeux pour nous, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné… »

« Je suppose que non…Pourquoi est-tu en prison ? » demanda JJ avec curiosité.

« J'ai accidentellement poignardé un type à la sortie d'un casino. »

« Tu as quoi ? Comment as-tu peux accidentellement poignarder un mec ? » Maintenant s'était autour de JJ d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Il était surpris.

« Mon petit copain a tué son complice, alors il a tué mon mec puis il s'est rué sur moi sans savoir que j'avais pris le couteau de mon petit-ami et l'avais tenu devant moi pour me protéger. Un seul pas a suffi pour que le couteau se plante directe dans son estomac.

« Tu as été jeté en prison pour ça ! Mais c'est de la légitime défense. »

« Oui…mais il faut dire qu'avant j'avais déjà des problèmes avec ce casino, et cela n'a pas aidé à mon procès… »

« Quels problèmes ? »

« Disons que je suis seulement très très intelligent et que ça veut dire des revenus moins important pour les casinos que j'ai visités. Vraiment plus petit… » Reid ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsque JJ a commencé à rire.

« Les jurés. La chose la plus stupide que l'on est inventé. Savais-tu que le mot jury vient du mot latin Jus. Cela signifie loi. L'utilisation des jurés a en réalité commencé comme une coutume de beaucoup de tribus allemandes antiques où quelques hommes sages examinaient les crimes et jugeaient les accusés, c'est en réalité vraiment intéressant! J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur le sujet en attendant…» dit Reid.

« Tu es vraiment intelligent. J'avais juste l'impression que tu lisais un livre d'histoire fantastique. » JJ semblait amusé mais Reid savait que les gens avait tendance à se lasser avec divagations aléatoires après un certain temps.

« Le jeu commence ! » Reid s'est senti soulagé par cette interruption. Il avait vraiment besoin de rester ami avec JJ. Leur amitié était son ticket pour le soleil. Malheureusement Reid ne trouvait pas le match aussi excitant que JJ, bientôt il se tourna et laissa son regard erré dans la cour, observant les détenus, les gardiens et leurs faits et gestes.

« Hé ! JJ, là-bas ce n'est pas le type qui fait partie des White Bread. ? »

JJ a jeté un bref coup d'œil dans la direction indiqué et a incliné la tête, reprenant rapidement sa concentration sur le jeu. « C'est Tom Wittman. Il tient toujours la jambe_ (dans le texte original : on the leg__, c'est du jargon de prison__ pas trouver de meilleur traduction__)._

« Quoi ? Que signifie 'il tient la jambe'? »

« Peut-être que nous devrions faire en quelque sorte un dictionnaire pour toi Reid, parfois tu es un vrai fishy. » a dit JJ avec un gloussement. « "Cela signifie qu'il est excessivement amical avec les gardes. Bavardant toujours avec eux. »

« Je pense qu'il est aussi un rat… » Dit Reid.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » dit JJ. Il s'est retourné sur Reid et c'est concentration sur lui, en fronçant les sourcils marquant son visage juvénile.

« Observe le langage de son corps. Il est extrêmement tendu, et il n'arrête pas de jeter un coup d'œil nerveusement autour de lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il veut que quelqu'un saches de quoi il parle.

JJ a incliné la tête. « Je pense que tu as raison…fils de pute ! » dit JJ.

« Je ne suis pas sûre cependant; je ne veux vraiment pas être un rat. »

« Non, je sais…Peut-être si tu gardes un œil sur lui, et tu observes s'il a un comportement suspect…s'il est vraiment un rats Éric va le tuer ! Il n'arrive pas à voir leurs pifs. »

« Conrad a dit la même chose, et ce n'ai pas que je ne le comprenne pas, mais ils ont une raison d'être si dégouter ? »

« Un ami à lui l'a vendu aux flics. »

« Oh… »

« Ouais, et il a aussi mis sur son dos un meurtre. »

« Vraiment ? » Reid était intrigué.

« Ouais, la mère d'Éric a dû tiré beaucoup de ficelle pour lui éviter qu'il ne soit condamné à perpétuité. Ce n'est pas que j'aurais beaucoup protesté si ça avait été le cas. »

« Ça fait combien de temps il est ici ? »

« Plus de 3 ans. Il a obtenu sept ans de prison. Ils ont découvert qu'il était innocent dans l'affaire de meurtre …Eh bien disons juste que se faire coincé au moment où on est défoncé n'est pas très intelligent. »

« Je peux l'imaginer. » répondu Reid. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. L'un d'eux continuait à regarder le match, l'autre observait un homme qui a à plusieurs reprises a jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus de son épaule.

« Es-tu inquiet de ce qui risque d'arriver lorsque Prentiss partira ? »

« Complètement dingue…et non, je me contente d'apprécier les moments que nous passons ensemble. » Reid a regardé le jeune homme avec étonnement. « Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Bien sûre que j'en ai. J'ai été avec lui 4 ans. Je l'ai enseigné le jargon des prisons et tout ce qu'il devait savoir en entrant ici. » JJ a vu l'honnête de Reid et une autre émotion claire et profonde dans ses yeux.

« Je l'aime » finit par avouer JJ.

Reid a donné à JJ un sourire hésitant mais JJ s'est de nouveau tourné vers le match.

« Tu sais, tu devrais regarder le match Spencer. Je pense que tu pourrais être un bon joueur, mais avant tu as besoin d'apprendre une chose ou deux, je pourrais te faire jouer, ce qui me rappelle que nous jouons contre les KFC ce dimanche. J'espère que tu viendras m'encourager. »

Reid a juste incliné la tête ce sentant soudainement confus.

Venait-il de se faire un ami ?

**J'aime bien le fait que l'auteur est introduis quelques éléments de la vie des personnages dans la série comme le fait que la soeur de JJ s'est suicidé ou que la mère de Prentiss soit ambassadeur. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ;D**


	7. Alliés

**Chapitre 7**

Je ne comprends comment ils savent ? Putain de merde ! Comment font-ils ? » Prentiss était furieux.

Reid confus a regardé JJ qui chuchotait du coin de la bouche le mot « Gardes. »

« Éric, bébé, Spencer a peut-être remarqué quelque chose d'utile. »

«Spencer? » Prentiss a tendu la main à JJ qui l'a prise, et tous deux se sont installés à côté de du jeune homme.

« Reid, euh, Spence dit à Éric ce que tu as vu. »

« Tom Wittman parle beaucoup aux gardes, on le sait tous.» Prentiss, Davis et quelques autres types, que Reid identifia comme faisant partie des White Bread, ont tous incliné la tête. «C'est aussi un rats. »

« C'est une accusation très grave. » s'exclama Davis en fixant Reid.

« C'est…vrai, c'est la vérité. Je l'observe depuis lundi et c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Son langage corporel tout en entier hurle qu'il garde des secrets. » Les types de la bande se sont jeté des regards les uns et les autres en repensant au parole de Reid.

« Il a l'air toujours coupable. » a indiqué l'un des types.

Davis hocha la tête, mais Prentiss continua à fixer Reid avec un regard étrangement intrigant qui lui donna la chair de poule.

« Je suis presque à 100 % sûrs, qu'il reconnaîtra le fait, si vous commencez à l'interroger un peu. Deux types ressemblant à deux colosses ont regardé attentivement Prentiss et se sont levés rapidement lorsqu'il leur fit un signe de tête de tête qui signifia son approbation.

« S'il ne reconnait pas d'être une balance, tu le regretteras ce que tu as dit. » Reid s'est efforcé de garder le masque de confiance sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit les mots froids de Davis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il le fera. »

Jetant un dernier regard sur la figure longiligne de Reid, Prentiss se retourna vers son petit-ami en lui faisant un sourire.

« Alors, JJ es-tu prêt pour le match de samedi ? »

Reid s'en alla, et finalement il souffla lorsqu'il fut assez loin.

Ça avait été étonnamment difficile.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais de notre côté de la cour, hein, Bambino ? » Marchant sans but, Reid n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'où sa promenade l'avait emmené. Maintenant il se trouvait en face de quatre jeunes hommes, il avait reconnu deux d'entre eux car tout à l'heure il les avait regardés joué au basket. Italo Brothers.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu que…, je ne voulais pas empiéter sur votre territoire. » Reid recula en se dirigeant droit vers un cinquième type, il lui marcha accidentellement sur les pieds.

« Eh bien, c'est trop tard maintenant ? » l'homme d'origine italienne lui lança un sourire découvrant ses dents qui lui rappelait bizarrement les émissions sur les requins qu'il avait vu sur Discovery Channel lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

(Donc beaucoup de dent)

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Signore ? » L'homme en face de Reid était clairement sarcastique, ce qui a eu pour effet de déstabiliser complètement le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui allait faire ?

«Euh ... Tu pourrais ... euh ... pas sur mes orteils? Est-ce que ce ne signifie pas que nous sommes quittes ? » Le regard d'étonnement et de surprise indiquait autre chose.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu n'as pas d'humour ? » lui dit la voix qui s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Je ne pense pas non plus… »

N'essayes pas d'ouvrir la bouche, n'essayes pas de dire un mot pour de défendre. Cela risque d'empirer les choses. De tout manière la seule chose qui pourrait sortir de mes lèvres en ce moment c'est un baignaient méconnaissable. » Pensa Reid.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, les gars ? »

« Don ! » Reid a vu avec surprise que les hommes qui l'encerclaient s'étaient misent au garde à vous, en voyant cet italien un peu âgé.

« Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir un invité ! Maintenant, fichez moi le camp, je m'occupe de notre invité, je vais faire en sorte qu'il se sente comme chez lui. » Reid était encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit ces types ont incliné leurs têtes et ils sont parti. Lorsque l'homme qui s'appelait Don lui a face Reid était persuadé que sa surprise se voyait sur sa figure.

« Je suis désolé pour la façon dont ils t'ont traité, c'est vrai que ces dernier temps nous sommes sur la défensive. Les Adol-fans nous ont causé beaucoup de… » L'homme semblait chercher ses mots. « …difficultés ! » il sourit et continua. « Les Adol-fans se sont montré agressif récemment, cela a rendu certain de mes garçon nerveux.

Reid a observé dans l'étonnement l'homme lorsqu'il a utilisé ses bras en faisant de grand geste pendant son discours, et puis il lui a maintenant l'indiqué un banc vide. Tous se sont assis.

« Ah, non, j'étais tellement en colère que je ne me suis même pas présenté ! » il tendit la main à Reid. « Je suis David Rossi, Don des Italo Brothers. »

« Spencer Reid. » Il n'a pu s'empêcher de sentir un gêné lorsqu'il serra la main de Rossi. Quelque chose dans son comportement était un peu séduisant.

« Spencer Reid, hein ? J'ai entendu parler de toi. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » Soupira Reid en combattant l'envie de rouler des yeux.

« Ne fais pas la gueule, gamin ! Ce n'est pas une façon pour un jeune homme de se conduire ! » Reid, instinctivement se redressa et Rossi lui fit petit un sourire. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très intelligent. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Non, non, ne m'appelle pas Monsieur. »

« Don ? »

Rossi soupira et caressa la joue de Reid à sa grande surprise. « Appelle-moi Rossi. Mes subordonnés m'appellent Don, mes nouvelles connaissances m'appellent Rossi, mes amis m'appellent David, et enfin mes amants m'appellent Dave » dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« D'accord, Rossi. Oui je suis intelligent. »

« À quel point tu es intelligent ? » Reid a eu le sentiment que l'homme en face de lui le voyait comme quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile.

« Une fois, j'ai fait un test de Qi, j'ai obtenu 187. » Rossi hocha la tête. « Je lis également très vite. Je suis un très bon aux échecs et autres jeu de stratégie. »

« Tu as dû gagner beaucoup d'argent dans les casinos ? »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. »

« Très bien. » Rossi fixa Reid pendant un moment. « Prouve-le. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Reid était complètement perdu.

« Montre-moi à quel point tu es intelligent. »

Reid regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir comme par magie une échappatoire. Au lieu de ça il a eu une idée.

« Les détenus latinos n'appartiennent à aucun gang. » dit Reid en faisant un geste pour désigner un groupe d'homme assis sur des bancs.

« Je le sais ça ! » Rossi fronça les sourcils tout en indiquant au jeune homme d'aller au bout de son idée.

« C'est pour cela qu'ils ont créés leurs propre bande d'environ quinze hommes. Si vous les invité à intégrer votre gang, votre effectif augmentera. Ils vous seront reconnaissant, car ce n'est pas facile de ne pas avoir de gang. »

Rossi a observé le groupe de latinos pendant un instant.

« C'est une très bonne observation, petit ! » dit-il en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Je vais peut-être envisager de le faire ! » Rossi jeta un long regard à Reid. « Si Prentiss n'avait pas déjà jeté le grappin dessus, moi je l'aurais fait. »

« Je vous remercie, Rossi ! » Reid n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait prendre ces mots.

« Peut-être que je devrais songer à un rapprochement avec eux, si seulement les latinos ne faisaient pas ami-ami avec les nazis ! »

Reid a choisi de placer cette observation dans la case de cerveau « connaissances utiles ».

« Quoi qu'il en soit, petit, j'ai décidé de te faire une faveur, c'est ma façon de te remercier pour ta brillante idée. »

Le visage de Reid traduisait son incompréhension.

« Une faveur pour une faveur ! C'est une règle italienne, tu n'as jamais vu le Parrain ? »

Reid secoua la tête. Déjà avant, il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la fiction, mais maintenant qu'il était en prison et bien…

« Je peux m'occuper d'Hankel pour toi. »

Un sentiment étrange commença à envahir sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _s'occuper d'Hankel_ ? »

« Ça a le sens que tu veux le donner. »

Reid trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas facile de communiquer avec cet homme. Il choisit ses mots en faisant très attention pour éviter de dire clairement qu'il tuerait un homme pour lui.

« Quel est l'avantage pour vous? » Reid n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander.

« Peut-être que tu t'en souviens, petit génie, je suis… »

« C'est vrai, vous occupez la même cellule que lui. » Rossi secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Je dirais que c'est un compagnon de cellule très désagréable. »

Reid se mordit les lèvres en pensant à cette possibilité, le mot sécurité aurait un tout nouveau sens dans sa toute nouvelle vie. Mais ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi n'avait rien avoir avec de la gratitude ou de joie.

« J'aimerais pas être responsable du fait qu'il attrape un rhume. » Reid remercia intérieurement JJ pour lui avoir appris le jargon de prison. « Mais ça ne me dérangerais pas s'il était transféré dans un droit où je le rêverais plus jamais lorsqu'il sortira du trou. »

Rossi secoua la tête avec satisfaction.

« Sage décision, je t'adore, fiston. Tu peux m'appeler David. »

« Merci David, c'est vraiment un honneur. » Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de passer un test. Il ne savait pas quand cela avait commencé et quand cela avait pris fin. Rossi lui tapota les genoux en lui lançant un sourire.

« C'est tu pourquoi je suis ici, Spencer ? Pourquoi ? Je ne l'avais pas encore dit ? »

« Je crois que non. David. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris, je n'ai pas dit grand-chose sur moi. » Rossi passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnant. Reid remarqua la grosse bague en or dans ses doigts. « Ce n'est pas une histoire dont je suis fier. » Il sourit à Reid.

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire si vous ne voulez pas en parler. » Dit Reid pour rassurer Rossi bien que sa curiosité était piqué au vif.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Par le début. »

« Ne réponds pas, fiston ! » Un bref éclair de colère traversa les yeux de Rossi et Reid déglutit.

« Je cherche qu'à être utile. »

« Oh, et bien dans ce cas, désolé. J'ai grandi dans une famille bonne catholique et italienne. Lorsque je suis devenu un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, j'ai commencé à fréquenter les membres du Cosa Nostra, ça a beaucoup chagriné ma mère, qu'elle repose en paix. » Dit-il en faisant le signe de croix sur sa poitrine. « Finalement, j'ai été aussi accepté dans la famille. J'étais plutôt mauvais mais je faisais de mon mieux, le jeu, le chantage, mais j'étais nul. Un jour mon boss est venu me dire : _David, je sais que tu es un bon garçon mais nous savons tous les deux que tu es nul et que tu vaux rien__. Tony_… C'était également l'un de mes chefs. _Tony risque de tomber à cause d'une mauvaise affaire et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour le tirer de là._ Donc je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Et il m'a dit que je devais aller en prison à sa place, en échange ma mère aurait une vie agréable et elle ne manquerait de rien. J'ai pensé pourquoi pas. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Pour combien de temps '_quoi' _?

« Pour combien de temps vous devez faire de la prison ? »

« Perpétuité, fiston. Tony avait tué six personnes dans un bar mais il était très riche. Alors je suis allé à sa place. »

« C'est ... » Reid ne pouvait pas trouver les mots justes pour décrire ses sentiments. «Honorable semble être le meilleur mot pour décrire votre action, David. »

« Je te remercie Spencer. Mais ils m'aident encore, tu sais. Ils m'envoient de l'argent, alors mon séjour ici n'est pas si désagréable que cela aurait pu l'être. En retour je recrute de nouveau soldats pour eux.

« Des soldats ? »

« Soldats. » Rossi lui montra les autres italiens. « Lorsqu'ils arrivent en prison, je suis chargé de les former. J'ai découvert que j'étais vraiment doué pour ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de compétence mais j'en ai découvert certains et j'essaye de m'améliorer, d'aller le plus loin. » il sourit à ses mots.

« C'est pour ça que vous voulez être mon ami ? »

« On pourrait ensemble atteindre le sommet, fiston. Et en devenant ton ami, je viens de te donner un coup de pouce dans cette direction. » Rossi se leva du banc et Reid fit de même.

« Ne m'oublie pas lorsque tu deviendras le plus gros poisson dans la mare. » sur ses paroles il ouvrit les bras et serra le jeune homme qui s'est laissé faire avec confiance.

« Assurez-vous d'être digne de mon amitié, lorsque le moment sera venu. » cria Reid à Rossi lorsque celui-ci rejoignait ses sbires qui se sont mis à rire.

**Morgan sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bye tout le monde.**


	8. à la rescousse

**Dans ce chapitre il y a un petit moment sympa avec Derek.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8**

« Tu es comme un chat qui vient de manger une grosse assiette de crème. » Reid a lancé un regard un peu confus et légèrement amusé à Garcia.

« Je ressemble à un chat ? »

Garcia par pitié arrêtes de le comparer à des animaux. C'est très efféminé. » Dit Conrad en grimpant sur sa couchette avec un livre. Il s'est installé confortablement avec le roman de Danielle Steele que Reid avait déballé d'un carton ce matin.

« J'ai été comparé à des animaux auparavant ? » a demandé Reid intrigué. Garcia lui a souri en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Tu as quelque chose en toi, qui me rappelle tellement les chatons ou les chiots. Je l'accorde c'est un peu inquiétant. Changeant de sujet. Dis-moi ce qui te met d'aussi bonnes humeurs ? »

« Je crois que je commence enfin avoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. » dit Reid en lançant un petit sourie au blond.

« Alors tu vas arrêter de broyer du noir et être de mauvaise humeur la plus part du temps. »

Reid a froncé les sourcils. « Bien sûr… »

« Génial ! Alors, comment Prentiss te traite ? »

« Très bien, je suppose. Comme je m'y attendais de toute façon. Aujourd'hui, Davis m'a en quelque sorte menacé de mort. »

« Il a quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es une si jolie petite fleur, il devrait se faire soigner. » S'indigna Garcia.

« Tu mets le petit mal à l'aise. » dit Black d'une voix rauque. Il était allongé sur la couchette au-dessus de Reid.

« Mais il l'est ! »

« Je ne pense pas être une fleur. Et je ne vais certaine pas agir comme tel. » Déclara Reid. Garcia lui lança un regard inquiet. À ce moment précis Reid eu l'impression de voir sa mère, ce qui lui a donné la chair de poule. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Garcia. J'ai un plan pour l'instant ça fonctionne. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon sucre d'orge. »

« Si tu pouvais venir me parler lorsque nous sommes dans la cours. »

Garcia a lancé un regard interrogateur, et Conrad a posé son livre, puis il a froncé les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme.

« Tu as vraiment un plan. Toi, Petty boy ! » Reid a grimacé en entendant se nom peu familier, mais il a hoché la tête à l'homme blond assis sur le lit en face de lui. « Tu es vraiment intelligent n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu discuter avec Rossi plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, je suis très intelligent, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans réagir. Je ne peux compter que sur moi. Ça me rappelle quelque chose ! » Reid s'est levé du lit pour fixer Black. « Quel est le problème de Morgan ? »

Black s'est redressé sur un coude et a fixé Reid d'un air interrogateur. « Morgan a un problème ? »

« Pourquoi il m'a aidé dans la douche, et puis il en profite pour jouer avec mes nerfs ? »

Black a haussé les épaules, puis s'est penché en arrière sur le lit. « Tu devrais lui poser la question directement. Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. »

Reid a froncé les sourcils jetant un regard à Black avant de revenir sur sa couchette. Le signal d'alarme a retentit comme un bruit lointain. Reid a poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut plongé dans le noir.

* * *

Reid marchait avec Conrad, un plateau à la main contenant un bol de porridge. Il semblerait qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien eu d'autre comme repas. Prentiss a incliné la tête en montrant la chaise vide devant lui.

« Tu avais raison. » dit tranquillement l'homme aux cheveux brun lorsque Reid a posé son plateau sur la table. « Mes hommes m'ont dit qu'il avait commencé à cracher le morceaux alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à l'interroger. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris. Il avait l'air très nerveux. » Reid a pris une bouché de son déjeuner. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Il a pris une semaine de congé... » a déclaré Davis avec un sourire carnassier. « …à l'infirmerie. »

Reid a hoché la tête en poussant son plateau loin de lui. Le fait que sa révélation avait envoyé un homme à l'infirmerie l'avait coupé l'appétit. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir coupable.

Il devait s'en remettre à tout prix.

« Si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre agir bizarrement, viens me le dire. » Reid a levé la tête et a vu les yeux foncés de Prentiss en train de fixer son visage. Reid a hoché la tête d'un mouvement rigide.

« Bien sûr. »

L'homme à côté de Reid lui a jeté un long regard pensif.

« Hier, tu parlais avec Rossi ? » Tous les hommes présents à la table avaient tendu l'oreille pour entendre la suite. Ils avaient un regard plein de suspicion.

« Je l'ai fait ! » a dit Reid avec confiance. Les hommes qui l'entouraient agissaient comme une bande de prédateurs primitive mais il n'allait certainement pas jouer le rôle de la proie. « Il pense que j'ai un grand potentiel. » Un sourire s'est dessiné sur le visage de Prentiss.

« C'est vrai ? » a dit un gros type qui fixait Reid. « Pourquoi dirait-il une chose pareil ? »

« Je lui ai donné un conseil. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Il peut être utile à un ami. » Prentiss a donné un long regard sévère avant de hocher discrètement la tête, en ramassant son plateau et en se levant de sa chaise.

« Rappel toi du match de demain. JJ a beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Il serait très contrarié si tu ne venais pas. Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir contrarié. »

« Je suis impatient d'y être. JJ est le tout premier ami que je me suis fait ici. Je ne compte pas Garcia, car il semblerait qu'il m'a plutôt adopté comme son petit frère. »

« C'est vrai que c'est le caractère de Garcia. » dit Prentiss en souriant avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Reid a incliné la tête à Hotch qui se tenait près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Les deux hommes étaient devenus proches. Hotch lui avait raconté un peu plus sur sa vie en lui parlant de son fils Jack et de son épouse Haley. Reid lui avait parlé de sa mère, et lui a tout dit sur son plan pour qu'il devienne son propre chef. Hotch lui avait plutôt conseillé de se trouver quelqu'un de fort pour le protéger, mais Reid voulait qu'en faire à sa tête.

Reid a marché rapidement vers la bibliothèque, c'était le seul endroit de la prison qu'il aimait. Il s'est dirigé vers l'étagère bourrée de livre, il avait presque lu la moitié des livres. Hotch et Garcia avaient fait de leurs mieux pour lui avoir un peu plus de livre. Les deux hommes qui étaient très différents avaient plusieurs cordes à leurs arcs.

Reid a passé son doigt sur les courbes du livre d'astronomie en soupirant.

Il pensait sérieusement à rejoindre le programme d'enseignement de la prison. Il avait toujours adoré la logique qui régnait dans les mathématiques. Ils les aimaient presque plus que les hommes.

Presque.

Il a souri à cette pensée, mais a été ramené à la réalité lorsque quelqu'un l'a violement bousculé.

Reid s'est retourné et a découvert devant lui un groupe d'homme au teint très clair, les yeux bleus. Certains d'entre eux avaient des croix gammée tatouées sur leurs bras.

Si Reid avait été stupide, il aurait soupiré à haute voix.

« Puis-je vous aider, messieurs ? » dit-il à la place avec un sourire.

« Tu es Reid ? »

Reid a hoché la tête. « Oui » dit-il. « Comment se fait-il que tout le monde connaissait mon nom ? » se demanda-t-il. Oui, il a été violé mais ce n'était pas la première fois dans la prison à subir ça.

« Nous avons entendu dire que tu étais le nouveau toutou de Prentiss. » Reid a regardé l'homme qui parlait. Il semblait être leur chef, les autres hommes avaient le corps légèrement tourné vers celui qui parlait, comme s'ils anticipaient sa réaction.

«Je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça. »

« Nous avons également entendu que c'était de ta faute si Hankel s'est retrouvé au trou. »

« Je pense que c'est une manière de voir la chose après tout, il m'a violé. » oups ! À en juger par le comportement tendu des nazis, Reid a compris que ce n'était pas une remarque intelligente. « Mais, je suppose que certain serait d'accord avec vous. » a rectifié Reid en regardant autour de lui. Il espérait voir quelqu'un qui viendrait le sortir de cette situation inconfortable. Il était coincé entre une étagère et un groupe d'homme hostile. Ce ne serait pas prudent d'appeler au secours.

« Je pense que notre jeune ami est un peu arrogant… » Dit le chef des nazis à ses hommes. Reid a fixé chacun des hommes.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout le monde agissait comme des prédateurs. » a pensé Reid. Il se sentait de plus en plus comme un cerf.

« Écoutez, je ne veux pas… »

« Tu ferais mieux de taire, punk. »

_(__Punk__ selon les dire de JJ : c'est quelqu'un__ qui semble pouvoir être __facilement __violé. Tu serais surpris de voir combien de jeune homme blanc ont dû subir un viol. C'est le Fish (nouveau détenu) typiquement faible__…)_

Cela semblait très mauvais…

Reid a redressé sa posture, mais a été récompensé par un sourire béat lorsque le leader s'est avancé plus près de lui.

« Je pense que tu devrais retravailler tes relations avec les autres gangs car ton comportement récemment n'a rien apporté d'utile… » Dit le chef des nazis.

Un sentiment a gonflé dans la poitrine de Reid.

Un fort sentiment.

Une sensation désagréable.

Un sentiment de fierté inconsciente.

_Merde._

« Bon. De ce que j'ai observé, la seule relation qui me semble avoir été mise à mal c'est celui entre les White Bread et votre pathétique gang, et cela ne me tracas pas plus que ça. »

Sérieusement merde.

Les nazis avaient l'air choqué. Puis Reid reçu un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire, qui l'a propulsé contre l'étagère, puis il s'est effondré au sol.

Le nazi s'est accroupi au-dessus de lui avec un regard sinistre. « Tu ne dois vraiment pas… »

« Arrêtes ça immédiatement Zoller. »

_« Zoller ! »_ a pensé Reid en essayant de ne pas se retourné. Une sensation de chaleur avait envahi sa poitrine lorsqu'il a reconnu la voix.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, le nègre. » Le nazi s'est relevé et Reid a pu s'assoir avec l'aide de l'étagère. Sa vision était encore floue.

« Eh bien, flocon de neige, j'admirais ce jolie garçon et toi et ta bande êtes venu tout gâcher avec vos hideux visages.

_« Pensé à demander à JJ la signification de flocon de neige » se dit Reid._ Le jeune homme a grimacé en ressentant la douleur aigue à sa lèvre. À chaque fois sa lèvre était fendue.

« Tu es conscient que tu es complètement seul face à nous Morgan ? »

« Tu surestimes les capacités de tes petits copains Zoller. Et si tu n'avais pas remarqué s'est Hotch qui est devant la porte. Tu te souvenais à l'audition comment il était si passionnée. N'est-ce pas ? »

Reid n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait Morgan, mais a en jugé par l'expression de Zoller ça avait marché. Zoller a fait signe à ses hommes de le suivre, laissant Reid assit par terre, la lèvre en sang.

« Est-ce ça va Pretty boy ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? » dit Reid avec un regard incrédule. Morgan s'est agenouillé en face de lui. « Ils étaient plus nombreux que toi, ils auraient pu te blesser. »

« Je suppose mais ces types qui brandisse le White Power ont généralement rien dans les tripes. La rumeur dit que tu es très intelligent alors devines pourquoi je t'aide.» dit Morgan.

Reid en position assis, s'est poussé contre l'étagère. « Ok ! Je vais essayer. J'ai plusieurs théories en tête. Premièrement : sois tu veux embêter Prentiss et me pousser à faire quelque chose contre lui, deuxièmement : tu veux améliorer ta relation avec lui donc tu te sers de moi pour ça. Troisièmement : tu veux m'utiliser contre Rossi, bon ! Cette idée me parait bien peu probable si l'on considère la manière dont notre amitié a débuté. Ou peut-être que tu trouves amusant de te lier d'amitié avec un nouveau détenu et d'essayer de le dupé en réalité, certain trouve que c'est un bon moyen pour booster leurs ego. »

Morgan a éclaté de rire, Reid a senti des chatouillis dans son estomac, et il est devenu tout rouge.

« Je pense que tu es un peu trop intelligent pout ton propre bien. De toute façon, tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que moi. » Dit le chef des KFC en souriant. Il s'est penché vers Reid et a placé une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Tout va bien ici ? » dit Hotch en faisant son apparition de derrière une étagère, il avait l'air inquiet.

« Oui, Hotch » dit Morgan en se mettant debout. Il a jeté un œil à Reid qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde. « Tout va parfaitement bien maintenant. »

Hotch a tendu une main à Reid. Il l'a attrapé et s'est mis sur ses deux pieds, mais il a dû s'appuyer sur l'étagère derrière lui pour se soutenir lorsque la pièce s'est mis à tournoyer. Il a senti ses genoux se dérober sous son poids. Il s'est accroché désespérément à l'étagère car il était hors de question qu'il s'évanouisse devant Morgan. Il l'admirait tellement.

« Tu devrais commencer à prendre soins de toi, Reid. » dit Hotch. Il a détourné les yeux, car il ne supportait pas le regard lourd de sens que Hotch lui lançait. Le gardien a soupiré. « Tu devrais écouter mes conseils, jeune homme. Cela te sera utile sur le long terme.» dit Hotch en faisant un petit signe de tête vers Morgan.

Hotch a donné une petite tape sur l'épaule de Reid, puis il s'est éloigné en laissant les deux détenus entre eux.

Morgan a lancé un regard interrogateur à Reid, mais celui-ci a haussé les épaules, puis Morgan a laissé tomber.

« Quoi qu'il en soit.. » dit Morgan à Reid avec une lueur inconnue dans les yeux. « …je veille sur toi, Pretty boy. » Il a souri à Reid en partant de la bibliothèque.

**À la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	9. Le plan

**Cette fois je poste deux chapitres, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9**

Si Reid avait déjà assisté à un match auparavant, il n'aurait pas trouvé leurs comportements amusant.

Tout avait commencé lorsque les White Bread ont rassemblé entièrement les membres de leur gang au sud et que les KFC ont fait pareille au nord. Ensuite les deux gangs ont commencé à avancer l'un vers l'autre. Les chefs, les équipes, les conseillers étaient en tête de peloton.

C'était comme une marche militaire. Si Reid n'était pas à l'avant, il aurait affiché un grand sourire.

Au lieu de ça, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec la façon dont Prentiss montrait à tout le monde qu'il était devenu un membre important de son gang. Reid n'avait pas envie de gagner sa place de cette manière, sur sa seule capacité de repérer les rats à des kilomètres.

Lorsque les deux gangs sont rentrés dans la cour, ils ont applaudit et acclamé. Reid a vu ça comme un rituel obscur qui lui échappait.

« Intéressant. » se dit Reid.

Du coin de l'œil Reid a remarqué que Prentiss lui faisait des signes pour qu'il se déplace derrière les bancs de leur équipe.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas une majorette, Reid. » dit Prentiss en riant, et les deux types aux larges épaules qui se tenaient près de Reid se mirent aussi à rire.

« Si je suis une majorette c'est un pur hasard car c'est la première fois que je soutiens une équipe. »

Prentiss a secoué la tête et a lancé un regard à JJ qui lui a jeté un regard dans sa direction. « Comment se passe ton apprentissage des vocabulaires de la prison ? »

« J'apprends à une grande vitesse, même si je n'ai pas l'esprit à ça. Flocon de neige ? Je comprends que c'est le nom donné aux blancs par les afro-américains mais je voulais juste savoir si je devais être offensé ? Quelqu'un a utilisé se terme devant moi. »

« Tu as été surnommé flocon de neige ? Était-ce l'homme qui ta blessé à la lèvre ? » Prentiss jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Reid qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter les capacités de son chef.

« Zoller est celui qui m'a frappé, c'est pour ça que je me retrouve avec une lèvre fendue. Morgan est celui qui l'a appelé flocon de neige. » Prentiss secoua la tête distraitement, mais Reid remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Prentiss.

« Restes loin des petites affaires des nazis, et restes également loin de Morgan. » Prentiss a fait une longue pause à tel point Reid se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié sa question.

« Mais tu dois te sentir insulté si on te surnomme flocon de neige. Si tu es offensé n'hésite pas à me le dire, ainsi cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Reid leva les yeux vers le terrain pour regarder le commencement du jeu, puis il a vu Morgan.

Il était beau.

Reid se mordillait les lèvres et faisait des efforts, mais n'arrivait pas à rassembler tout l'enthousiasme que manifestait les spectateurs pendant que les deux équipes se battait pour le ballon ou lorsqu'ils driblaient, passaient, feintaient et dieu sait quoi d'autre.

Il a applaudi lorsque un White Bread nommé All-Stars a marqué un panier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêché de rougir lorsque Morgan marquait également des points. Il a souri en fixant le visage de Reid dans la foule. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards de l'un de l'autre. Spencer s'est senti fondre à l'intérieur. Il se sentait de plus en plus comme une écolière de 14 ans.

Prentiss s'est éclairci la voix et a fait signe à Spencer d'approcher.

« Je t'aime bien, JJ aussi t'aime bien. Il n'arrête pas de me dire comment tu arrives à retenir facilement les jargons utilisés en prison. Il pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et de gentil. Et je pense que tu vas m'être très utile…mais si tu oublies où va ta loyauté…j'ai horreur qu'on me tourne le dos, qu'on me trahisse, donc ne le fait pas. »

« Je ne souhaite pas vous trahir. Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné une raison de douter de moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Tu es si rafraichissant Reid, la gentillesse n'est pas quelque chose que tu verras facilement en prison. Tu m'as fait comprendre combien j'ai raté ça. Il est temps que tu me tutoies.»

Reid a redressé sa posture avec un petit hochement de tête lorsqu'il reconnut le ton dans la voix de Prentiss qui voulait dire de retourner à sa place.

Il fallait le reconnaitre. Prentiss avait naturellement de la diplomatie, c'était inné. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement après avoir grandi avec une femme comme Élisabeth Prentiss. S'il voulait être sûr que Reid comprenne qu'il était son supérieur, il fallait qu'il soit un parfait gentleman.

Après un bref coup d'œil ennuyeux au match, Reid a laissé errer son regard. Il a observait les gens qui regardaient le match.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil à l'ensemble des KFC, et les White Bread, et un groupe d'homme qui faisait partie des Italo Brother qui regardaient le match avec une expression d'excitation sur leurs visages. Pas intéressant pour lui.

Un important groupe de Taco Loco levaient de la fonte de l'autre côté de la cours. Ils discutaient en levant du poids. Pas intéressant non plus.

La majorité des Adol-Fan étaient assis sur des bancs, leurs conversations avaient l'air important. Lorsque Reid a regardé de plus près, il a constaté que presque tous les hommes qu'il avait identifiés comme étant de hiérarchie assez élevé dans le groupe étaient là - y compris Hankel. Son agresseur l'a vu également et lui a fait un grand sourire qui a donné à Spencer des frissons dans tout le corps. Reid n'était pas content de le voir dans la cours. Grâce à Rossi qui avait tiré quelque ficelle Hankel a été transféré au bloc C mais tous les prisonniers étaient réunis dans la course le dimanche après-midi. Puis Hankel a repris sa conversation pendant que Reid l'observait toujours. Habituellement les nazis étaient éparpillés dans la cours en petit groupe qui essayait d'intimité les autres détenus. Leurs comportements étaient bizarres. Reid se méfiait.

Un lourd gémissement a ramené la concentration de Reid vers le terrain où se déroulait le match. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Morgan était à plat ventre par terre. Ces coéquipiers se sont précipités vers lui. JJ a essayé de calmer un de ses coéquipiers qui hurlait sur l'autre équipe.

Reid a fixé Morgan qui se relevait lentement au sol en grimaçant de douleur. JJ a fait un pas vers Morgan en tenant le ballon sur ses hanches. Apparemment c'était pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Morgan a tapoté ses genoux puis ses mains, il lança un regard rapide à Reid, puis il sourit en hochant la tête à JJ qui lui a lancé le ballon puis il est retourné vers son équipier.

Les supporters des KFC se sont calmés lorsque Morgan leurs a jeté un regard appuyé. Les supporters des White Bread ont fait de même lorsque JJ a hoché de la tête en souriant à Prentiss. Le petit groupe de ritale fit une dernière acclamation avant de se calmer.

Le jeu repris, puis Reid a de nouveau jeté un regard dernière lui et a constaté que le groupe de nazis c'était déjà dispersé, et il a poussé un soupir de déception.

« Reid ? » A appelé Prentiss en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a rien de plus intéressant que tu souhaites me dire ? »

Reid a secoué la tête. « Non, plus jamais. » Prentiss haussa les deux sourcils et Reid s'est mordu la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. « Désolé. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » dit Prentiss satisfait des excuses de Reid. « Viens plus près ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Reid a imité Prentiss en rapprochant son visage du sein, ainsi les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre leurs conversations.

« Oui ? »

« C'est à propos de Morgan. » a commencé Prentiss. « Ça ne me plait pas, et je ne vais pas t'encourager dans cette voie, mais disons simplement que si grâce à toi Morgan se rapproche des White Bread alors je ne m'y opposerais pas à ce que tu approfondisses tes relations avec lui. »

« Je…je ne sais pas… »

« Généralement Morgan est très passionné par le match. Le fait qu'il n'est pas réagi à la bousculade de notre cher ami Spicer tient du miracle.»

« Oh !... Je vais essayer de continuer à faire ce que je faisais ses derniers temps… » Reid avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait du crédit sur quelque chose dont il avait aucun contrôle, mais si cela améliore sa relation avec Prentiss, pourquoi se plaindre ? »

Un sifflement aigu d'un des gardiens a signalé la fin du jeu, et tous les prisonniers à quitter la cours pendant que les joueurs se serraient chacun la main. Reid a observé Prentiss lorsque celui-ci a félicité JJ en le tirant près de lui. Il a entouré de des bras le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

« Désolé que tu es perdu mon bébé. »

JJ a fait une petite mine déçu. « Si ce n'était pas pour cet idiot de Spicer ! » dit JJ en se tournant légèrement vers Reid en lui faisant un sourire. « La prochaine fois, Reid tu nous rejoins. Ce Spicer est inutile sur un terrain ! Tu dois nous sauver en venant jouer ! » Les deux hommes ont éclaté de rire lorsqu'ils ont vu le regard terrifié que Reid leur lançait. Les deux hommes se sont éloigné mains dans la main.

« Comment se porte ta carrière à venir? Est-ce que tu es en train de devenir le prochain Rossi ? »

« Ce sera plus long que prévu. » dit Reid en asseyant sur un banc près de l'italien. « Je pense que mon travail en ce moment peut être décrit comme le ministère des secrets et des affaires intérieurs.

« Un ministère ? Tu as quelqu'un qui travail pour toi ? »

Reid eu un petit rire. « Je ne pense pas trouver quelqu'un qui travail pour moi. »

« Tu envisage de devenir un _consigliori_? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un _consigliori_? »

« C'est un homme qui donne de bon conseil. Un conseiller. » Rossi sourit à Reid. « Je pense que tu serais un excellent _consigliori__,_ de toute façon tu es pratiquement un conseiller. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour te nommer conseiller. »

« Vous me flattez, David. »

« Non, je ne te flattes pas, fiston. Je dis la vérité. » Reid senti une boule de chaleur grandir au creux de son estomac. »

« De quoi vous parlez, messieurs ? » dit Garcia. Le banc a grincé en signe de protestation lorsque Garcia s'est assis à côté de Reid et Rossi.

« Ma carrière ! » répondit Reid.

« Où sont tes manières, Perez ? » S'est indigné Rossi.

« Désolé, Salut David, salut baby cheeks. Quel est ta carrière? »

« Baby cheeks ? » Reid a senti ses joues devenir tous rouges tandis que Rossi en soupirant s'est levé du banc en donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Reid.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. » il s'est éloigné et Reid a eu un bref moment où il a souhaité se comporter comme Rossi. Il a secoué la tête pour se concentrer sur Garcia.

« Baby cheeks ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton nouveau surnom ? » Sourit Garcia.

« Non, c'est dégradant ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit génie. Je ne vais pas le dire devant tes amis. »

Reis a soupiré en passant une main sur son visage.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta carrière ? »

« Je suis en train de me vendre. » Reid a froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il a réalisé quelque chose de bizarre. « Tu as l'appelé David!»

« Bien sûr, nous sommes des amis ! Les Taco Loco et les Italo Brother sont proches. On ne se soucie pas de savoir à quel gang on appartient. » Reid a hoché la tête. « Je pense que les White Bread pourraient devenir des alliés aussi s'ils n'essayaient pas de faire ami-ami avec ses affreux Nazis qui se font appeler Adol-fans…cependant ils ne s'appellent les Adol-fans, c'est nous qui le faisons. » Garcia a regardé Reid et a souri lorsqu'il a remarqué les sourires de ses autres amis. « Tu es intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses grimper les échelons de ton nouveau gang en volant toute mes idées. »

« Je n'ai pas volé tes idées. » dit Reid sur la défensive. « J'ai les mêmes idées que toi, je les analyses, j'observe de la même manière que tu le fais, et je vois si je peux les utiliser à mon avantages. »

Garcia a lancé un drôle de regard à Reid avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu voles mes idées et tu les transformes en plan pour conquérir le monde ! » Reid a regardé son ami et s'est demandé s'il avait vraiment besoin de lui pour faire tout fonctionner. Oui, il avait besoin de lui. « Je suis si fière de toi mon petit géniisme, baby cheeks ! »

« Géniisme n'est pas un mot, s'il te plait Garcia, et arrêtes de m'appeler baby cheeks. On dirait que…je ne sais pas, …c'est le surnom qu'une femme idiote donnerait à son petit-ami. »

« Il suffit que je dise le mot, cupcake et je vais y arriver. » Garcia a cligné de l'œil à Reid qui a éclaté de rire. « Tu es si mignon, mon petit génie avec ton rire diabolique. »

Reid a essuyé ses larmes en essayant d'étouffer son rire. « Était-ce assez intimidant ? »

« Je crains que non, J'ai juste envie de te mettre dans ma poche et de t'exhibé à tous mes amis. »

« Alors, je vais devoir continuer à m'entrainer. » Reid a souri à son ami. Il lui était reconnaissant de le faire rire.

« C'est une très bonne idées. » Garcia s'est levé et a regardé pendant un moment Reid. « Mais rappel toi ce que je t'ai dit mon fidèle adorateur. Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites et moi Perez le dieu des trouvailles t'obtiendra ce que tu désires comme par magie ! »

«J'apprécie Garcia ! Et je suis content que tu me soutiennes. »

Garcia lui a lancé long regard à Reid, puis il est parti en laissant le jeune homme seul à réfléchir sur la prochaine étape.


	10. Un jour merveilleux

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsqu'il vivait à Las Vegas chaque jours il souhaitait qu'on soit vendredi, mais en prisons les vendredis ressemblaient à tous les autres jours. Reid a passé une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant lorsque les hommes assissent près de lui discutaient passionnément de quoi faire avec un homme. Reid avait noté que le prisonnier vendait les membres de son propre gang au garde. C'était tellement évident ce que cet homme faisait.

Reid n'avait pas peur. Tout le monde savait qu'il était proche de Prentiss mais ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour obtenir une telle position. Selon la rumeur Reid couchait avec Prentiss. Les prisonniers pensaient qu'à l'extérieur de la prison, Reid était un riche héritier et Prentiss était payé pour prendre soin de lui. Reid trouvait cette théorie complètement ridicule.

Vous devriez arrêter de fricoter avec les Nazis. » Dit discrètement Reid pendant qu'il observait deux White Bread discuter avec des Nazis. Prentiss a interrompu sa discussion houleuse avec Davis et a jeté un coup d'œil sévère à Reid.

« Pourquoi diable je devrais-je faire une chose pareille ? »

« Ils ont tendance à s'en prendre aux autres gangs. »

« Et de s'en prendre à toi aussi…» dit Davis en observant Reid. « Mais comprend que ses stratégique, que c'est de la politique et rien de personnel doit interférer. Ce n'est pas que je ne comprenne pas ton désir de vengeance.

Reid a fixé Prentiss. Mes besoins personnelles ne compte pas, c'est aider les relations du gang qui est important. » Dit Reid. C'était une question d'interprétation car le propre bien être de Reid dépendait du bien-être du gang.

« Explique ? »

Reid a hoché la tête à Prentiss qui lui a lancé son fameux regard suspicieux et calculateur. « Si le gang cesse de fricoter avec les Nazis, ils se retrouveront totalement isolé. Les autres gangs n'attendent que ça. » Il a fait un petit mouvement d'épaule. « Par conséquent les relations avec les autres gangs Italo Brother, Taco Loco, et les KFC vont s'améliorer, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser une telle chance, non ? »

D'après l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de Prentiss, il semblait réfléchir.

« Je reconnais que s'est logique.. » Reid a eu une forte envie de froncer les sourcils et de dire que sa logique était implacable, cela a toujours été vrai et cela le resterais vrai, mais son obéissance et son allégeance l'ont fait garder le silence. «…cela pourrait s'avérer avantageux… » Prentiss et Davis se sont échangés un long regard.

« D'ailleurs… » A poursuivie Reid. « J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez les Nazis. Je pense qu'ils complotent quelque chose. »

Davis a froncé les sourcils et Prentiss a plissé les yeux.

« Quelque chose comme quoi ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée, mais si toi chef de gang et proche alliés des nazis n'a rien entendu à ce sujet alors je crois que c'est quelque chose qui doit profiter uniquement à eux. »

« Ça ressemble bien à ceux que ferait ces maudits Nazis. » a murmuré Davis à Prentiss qui a incliné la tête.

« Je suis très content que tu es remarqué ce qui se passait avec les Nazis. »

« J'ai tendance à voir les choses que personnes ne remarquent car ils n'y font pas attentions. Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point cela peut s'avérer utile. »

« Une fois de plus tu te montres très utile. Je suis heureux d'avoir été le premier à mettre le grappin sur toi. » Dit Prentiss en donnant un sourire diplomatique à Reid.

Puis Reid a été mis à l'écart. Confus il est parti s'assoir à côté de JJ qui était en train de regarder deux KFC jouer au basketball.

« Tu as l'air pensif » dit Reid.

JJ a lancé un sourire à Reid avant de recommencer à regarder les joueurs. « Je dois comprendre leurs faiblesses comme ça la prochaine fois je serais en mesure de gagner. »

Ils sont restés assis en silence pendant un moment, JJ observant chaque mouvement fait par les joueurs. Reid se contentait d'admirer leurs corps tonique et en sueur. « Tu as été très occupé ces derniers temps. » dit JJ.

Reid a été tiré de ses rêveries, et a lancé un long regard à son ami. « J'ai essayé de l'être. »

« Pour obtenir plus de facilité et des faveurs ? » Reid était sur le point d'être vexé quand il a vu le sourire taquin de JJ.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. » dit Reid.

« Tu peux pas faire comme moi et te trouver quelqu'un qui te protègera. »

« Ouais ! » a soupiré Reid. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque est envie d'être avec moi et de me protéger. »

« Tu te fous de moi ! » s'est exclamé JJ en regardant Reid de manière incrédule. « Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont Derek Morgan te regarde ? Il te dévore littéralement des yeux. »

« Pourquoi les gens n'arrêtent pas de dire ça. »

JJ a souri. « Tu n'as jamais considéré la possibilité que ce soit totalement vrai ? »

« Arrêtes, s'il et plait. Pourquoi un homme comme Derek Morgan incroyablement séduisant voudrait être avec quelqu'un comme moi ? »

JJ a tourné sa tête, un grand sourire dominait son visage.

« Peut-être qu'il pense la même chose de toi ? »

Reid a regardé son ami blondinet de manière incrédule. JJ a fait signe à sa droite avec un petit mouvement de tête. Reid a regardé à sa droite.

Il a vu Morgan qui apparemment était en pleine discussion avec Black. Le chef des KFC lui a souri lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés.

Reid a rougi.

« Je reviens toute de suite, JJ. » a dit Reid.

« Ouais c'est ça. » a murmuré le petit blondinet avec un sourire béat.

Le cœur serré et martelant dans sa poitrine Reid se dirigeait vers les deux hommes.

« Black ! » a dit Reid en hochant de la tête à en son compagnon de cellule. Black n'était pas aussi sympas que Conrad ou Garcia mais il avait rien fait contre Reid, parfois l'avait même défendu quand Garcia l'affublait de nom humiliant.

« Morgan… » Reid a plongé ses yeux directement dans ceux de Derek, il priait pour que son rythme cardiaque reste normalement. « J'ai besoin de te parler ! »

« L'expression de perplexité sur le visage de Morgan fut vite remplacé par un grand sourire. « Bien sûr, Pretty boy. »

Reid a fait signe à Morgan de le suivre. Ils se sont dirigés vers le mur. Reid voulait éviter les regards des autres détenus car ce qu'il avait à dire pouvait se révélé désagréable ou gênant.

« Et alors ? » A demandé Morgan avec curiosité en se plaçant à côté de Reid. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Que veux-tu de moi ? Ce petit jeu commence à me rendre dingue ! » Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Morgan. Il s'est appuyé sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je veux quelque chose de toi ? Que feras-tu si c'est toi que je veux ? »

La question de Morgan a perturbé Reid en le faisant devenir muet pendant un instant.

« Eh…eh bien. » Il fut pris d'un bégaiement stupide. « Pourquoi je me mets à bégayer tout d'un coup ? » s'est demandé Reid.

« Si c'est le cas tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. » Reid sentait qu'il rougissait mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il voulait une explication logique et il la voulait maintenant.

« Si tu le dis. » ce sourire arrogant fit palpiter quelque chose dans la poitrine de Reid. « Pourquoi Morgan détenait un tel pouvoir sur moi. » a pensé Reid.

« Si ce que tu dis est la vérité, alors ton âge mental est beaucoup plus bas que ton âge réel. Ton comportement est à peine au-dessus du tirage de queue de cheval. Pas exactement mature, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« J'aurais pu agir différemment, mais c'était le seul moyen, puis que tu n'as pas de queue de cheval. » Morgan a tendu la main et a attrapé une mèche de cheveux de Reid et il l'a tortillé autour de son doigt. Instinctivement Reid s'est rapproché et la main de Morgan lui a frôlé la joue. Reid a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se sont déplacés vers sa nuque pour le tirer de l'avant. Il sentit l'autre main de Morgan se poser sur sa hanche. Morgan l'a obligé à se rapprocher. Reid a saisi la chemise de Morgan et l'a embrassé en retour avec un besoin si intense qui n'avait jamais cessé de croitre depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu cet homme à la peau bronzé.

Ça a été un feu d'artifice pour Reid.

C'était peut-être par manque d'oxygène ou bien que Morgan n'avait pas aimé. Reid a poussé un gémissement insatisfait lorsque Morgan mit un terme à leur baisé.

« Je suis désolé, si mon comportement était un peu confus en vers toi Pretty boy, mais je ne suis pas habitué à draguer les hommes. » Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Draguer les hommes ? »

« Oui, je n'ai jamais été intéressée par les hommes avant. Je suis sur un terrain qui mets complètement étranger, c'est nouveau pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi. »

«Je suppose que je devrais être flatté. » Il était. Un homme incroyablement magnifique venait d'admettre qu'il était son tout premier amour masculin.

« Oui, tu devrais. » Morgan passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Reid avec un petit soupir. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? » Reid a secoué la tête. « J'ai tué l'homme qui m'avait violé dans mon enfance. »

« Oh… ! » Reid était sans voix. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je voulais que tu saches que tout ça est nouveau pour moi. Probablement que cela ne sera jamais extraordinaire. » Un sourire a apparu sur le visage de Morgan, et Reid a senti son cœur palpiter de nouveau.

« Je ferais avec. » Reid s'est d'avantage rapproché du corps de Morgan et a passé ses bras autour de son cou. « Mais si tu m'embrasses pas à nouveau je risque de faire quelque chose de regrettable. »

Morgan a posé ses lèvres sur celle de Reid. Le jeune homme a entrouvrit la bouche en encourageant Morgan à approfondir le baiser, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec passion. Reid eu un frisson qui lui a parcouru le dos jusqu'aux jambes.

« Oh seigneur ! Cet homme est un embrasseur qualifié. Sa bouche est si habile. » A pensé Reid.

Reid a pressé son corps contre celui de Morgan. Ses doigts caressant le bas de sa nuque.

« Je suis si content que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. » a murmuré Morgan. Reid ressentit un intense soulagement. Les mains de Morgan montaient et descendaient sur les hanches de Reid ce qui lui provoquait lui de l'excitation. Morgan a donné un autre baisé à Reid avant d'appuyer de nouveau sa tête contre le mur.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois à moi, mais je dois t'avertir de quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » le sentiment de chaleur que Reid ressentait s'est refroidi avec le ton sérieux que Morgan a pris. « Tu as remarqué les agissement bizarre de ses imbécile de Nazis. » ajouta Reid.

« Quoi ? Non. Les nazis ? Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec eux ?» demanda Morgan. Reid a froncé les sourcils.

« Suis-je le seul à voir toute ces choses bizarre ? » s'est plaint Reid.

« Parce que tu es très intelligent… » Morgan a caressé les joue de Reid avec son pouce. Il a affiché un sourire. « Je ne parlais pas des Nazis de toute façon. J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Oh ! » les yeux de Reid brillaient d'excitation. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si je te le dis ce ne serais plus une surprise! » a dit Morgan en souriant « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt mais là je dois te laisser. » il s'est penché et a donné un dernier baisé intense à Reid avant de le pousser. Puis Morgan est parti.

Reid a voulu se ressaisir.

S'il fallait choisir un seul mot pour décrire les lèvres de Morgan ce serait _tendre_.

Reid a rejoint JJ qui l'a accueilli avec un sourire béat.

_De retour dans l__a cellule._

Garcia a posé une main lourde sur les épaules de Reid, le jeune homme a sursauté.

« Sais-tu où se trouves Black ? » Reid confus, jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la petite cellule. « Où est-il ? Je n'ai aucune idée. Il devrait être là. » Tu penses que quel chose lui est arrivé. » Dit Reid en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas. A-t-il dit quelque chose? Fait quelque chose aujourd'hui? » Demanda Garcia.

« Il discutait avec Morgan et il n'avait pas l'air content. »

« Penses-tu qu'il se disputait ? » dit Conrad en se penchant pour regarder en bas sous sa couchette.

« Non, je ne pense pas ! »

« Éloignez-vous de la porte. » Dit un garde. Garcia a fait quelques pas loin des barreaux. Tous les trois prisonniers ont jeté un coup d'œil. »

« Reid a vu avec étonnement que Morgan était entré dans la cellule. »

**Il reste trois chapitres à cette fic, donc nous arrivons doucement vers la fin.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. À bientôt pour la suite.**


	11. Concrétisation

**Enfin mon portable est réparé. J'ai pu le récupérer hier, il est mieux qu'avant, donc j'ai possibilité de vous proposer un nouveau chapitre. **

**Chapitre 11 **

Garcia fut le premier à retrouver son calme.

« Salut l'être le plus sexy de tout l'univers. » Roucoula Garcia en battant des cils à l'invité surprise. « Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu me connais. » dit Morgan en lançant un sourire ravageur au blond. Spencer n'était pas jaloux. Vraiment, il ne l'était pas ! « Je ne me lasse jamais de toi. Et avec toi faisant partie des Taco Loco, tu n'as pas une minute à m'accorder. ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon petit chocolat, je ne te laisserais jamais. _» cesse de flirter avec lui - il est à moi..._ Reid écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

« Arrêtez d'agir de manière aussi dégoutante ! J'essaie de lire ! » Grogna Conrad très contrarié. « J'en ai marre de t'entendre appeler les gens '_mon petit chocolat'_ ou '_Baby Cheeks'_ à longueur de temps ! Comporte-toi comme un homme ! Bon sang tu es dans une prison pour homme. »

« Michael » Cria Garcia d'une voix aigüe. « Tiens-toi correctement ! Tu mets notre invité mal à l'aise. »

« Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un simple invité ! » Murmura Conrad en reprenant sa lecture. « À mon avis, il est là pour rester. »

« Ne l'écoutes pas Morgan, il est jaloux car ce n'est pas lui que tu es venu voir. » Reid vit Conrad rouler des yeux et le petit sourire de Morgan.

« Tu me connais super bien mon cœur ! » déclara Morgan en faisant un clin d'œil à Garcia. Sur un ton plus sérieux, il demanda : « à qui d'autre as-tu donné des petits surnoms ? Qui est Baby Cheeks ? »

Garcia hocha de la tête pour désigner Reid qui commençait à rougir. « C'est Reid mon petit génie à moi. Il me rappelle tant les petits chatons, le soleil et le cacao bien chaud. »

Morgan jeta un œil à Reid pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit-il à Garcia.

C'était une combustion lente. C'était un regard brulant.

Conrad se pencha sur sa couchette pour apercevoir Reid. Son inquiétude pour son ami s'envola.

« Maintenant, tu me rendras pas jaloux. Tu sais très bien qu'aucun de tes tours n'y changera rien ! »

La sonnerie retentie, les quatre hommes regardèrent à travers les barreaux et virent les gardes qui faisaient leurs inspections en vérifiant que tout le monde était bien dans leurs cellules.

« Eh bien mon bel Adonis, tu ferais mieux de t'installer sur ta couchette et de te mettre à l'aise. » lui conseilla Garcia. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le torse muscle de Morgan.

« Si tu à l'intention de profiter de moi ce soir, laisse-moi avertir les gardes avant ainsi ils veilleront à ce que le Croaker _(Médecin de la prison)_ me réanime. »

Morgan sourit avant de se diriger vers Reid qui était assis sur le lit, il s'arrêta avant de grimper dans sa couchette en lançant un regard très chaud à Reid.

Reid écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Il attrapa Morgan par le poignet pour qu'il le regarde.

« Tu veux vraiment de moi, pas vrai ? » demanda Reid incertain.

« Je ne sais pas – est-ce j'ai dit ça ? » Les pupilles dilatés de Morgan le fixèrent, il ressentit un flot de feu traverser son corps de part en part.

« Oui. » chuchota Morgan en retenant son souffle. « Oui. » répéta-t-il de nouveau.

« Je suppose que cela doit être vrai alors. » dit Reid.

Morgan leva la main que Reid avait agrippée. Avec un doigt il suivit la courbe du menton de Reid. Au fur et à mesure, le jeune homme relâcha son emprise sur le poignet de l'autre homme, et laissa ses mains retombées sur ses genoux. Morgan lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de hisser son corps sur la couchette du dessus.

Allongé dans l'obscurité, Reid ne dormait pas. Il attendait que Morgan fasse quelque chose – n'importe de quoi. Pour l'amour de dieu, c'était Morgan qui avait fait en sorte d'être transférer dans la même cellule pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'était tout simplement monté se coucher en laissant Reid seul, troublé et confus. Mais Morgan avait avoué qu'il n'était pas habitué à draguer les hommes.

Reid prit une décision.

Si Morgan ne venait pas à lui alors c'est lui qui viendrait à Morgan.

Morgan était allongé sur le dos, il ne dormait pas. Il avait fait preuve de courage en tirant des ficelles ici et là, maintenant, il était plus proche de Reid.

Que faire ensuite ?

Les battements du cœur de Derek accélérèrent lorsqu'il entendu bouger Reid sur la couchette du bas. Soudain, deux mains apparurent au bord de son lit, et une mince silhouette se hissa à côté de lui. Son cœur s'arrêta presque.

« Tu m'as fait languir Morgan. » Murmura le jeune homme en déplaçant ses jambes de telle façon qu'il se retrouva à califourchon sur Morgan.

« Derek. » dit-il. Il ressentait plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour le jeune homme. Si ce n'était que ça, il aurait eu beaucoup d'occasion de se soulager. Il voulait plus – partager une intimité, des câlins, se réveiller ensemble en se regardant dans les yeux mais pour l'instant il allait se contenter que Reid l'appel par don prénom : « Appel moi Derek. »

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Spencer rencontrèrent celles de Derek. L'homme plus âgé fixa les lèvres charnues du plus jeune, Spencer les lécha lentement, faisant le bord de ses lèvres scintillé. Cette petite action, cette trace d'humidité laissée par sa langue fit exploser Morgan.

Derek attrapa Spencer et le tira vers lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec passion sur celles de Reid.

Spencer interrompu le baiser pour contempler le contour du visage de Morgan, il faisait une drôle de tête. C'était comme-ci les rôles s'étaient inversés, c'est lui qui se sentait comme un 'Fish' _(novice),_ allongé-là bouche bée, tout en essayant de respirer. Le sexe était loin d'être une chose qui lui était étranger mais les relations intimes consentie avec un homme étaient incontestablement une expérience nouvelle. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci faisait glisser ses doigts vers le haut de sa poitrine en attrapant sa chemise au passage. Sa bouche chaud taquinant les muscles bien dessiné de l'abdomen de Morgan, Spencer se fraya un chemin plus au sud.

Spencer montra du doigt l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Il leva les yeux vers Morgan pour vérifier qu'il avait son approbation. Derek souleva les hanches en réponse, permettant ainsi au jeune home d'atteindre plus facilement l'objet tant désiré. Lorsque Derek sentit la langue chaude de Spencer sur son membre, il le trouva très talentueux avec sa bouche.

Dieu ! Il avait été si long mais même si ça n'avait pas duré tout ce temps, il était forcé de reconnaitre que Reid montrait beaucoup de compétence. Derek n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle chose auparavant. Rester silencieux devenait extrêmement difficile. Chaque nouvelle sensation l'amenait à chaque fois un peu plus près du bord, et à chaque fois que son membre disparaissait dans la bouche experte du jeune homme. Derek ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou exploser lorsqu'il Reid à enlever sa bouche de son membre palpitant.

Un minuscule grognement de protestation avait échappé Derek. Spencer sourit, il remonta lui offrir un baisé, puis il murmura avec une étrange confiance au creux de son oreille : « Je te veux. »

En regardant dans les yeux de Derek, Reid pouvait voir le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Derek hésita à répondre mais Spencer savait que cela ne remettait pas en cause l'attraction qui existait entre eux. Son silence témoignait plutôt de la crainte qu'il avait de s'aventurer dans un territoire inconnu.

« Tu as déjà essayé le sexe anal ? Je me doute bien qu'aucune femme aurait refusé de le faire avec toi si tu avais voulu tenter l'expérience. » Supposa Spencer.

« C'est vrai. » souffla Morgan se sentant fier du compliment de Reid.

« C'est à peu près la même chose avec quelques petites différences sans importance. » expliqua Reid.

« Lesquelles ? » demanda Morgan.

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas rasé. Deuxièmement, oublie la poitrine généreuse car je n'en ai pas. Troisièmement, nous sommes faits exactement pareil. »

Derek gloussa pendant que les lèvres de Spencer s'étirèrent dans un demi-sourire étouffé. Il changea de position et enleva ses survêtements avant de se mettre de nouveau à califourchon sur Derek.

Derek observa avec crainte et curiosité le jeune homme assis sur ses hanches lécher ses doigts minces. Puis il commença à se doigter. Malgré des gestes extrêmement maladroits, Derek trouva ça si érotique. Leurs postions lui permettait d'observer dans le détail le jeune homme. Spencer se pencha de nouveau vers Derek lorsqu'il ajouta un deuxième doigt, le souffle court, son cou si gracile exposé pendant qu'il bougeait. Le corps de Derek réagissait à ce qu'il voyait. Comprenant que ce n'était pas un sport avec spectateur, il commença à toucher le jeune homme au-dessus de lui, à caresser doucement son ventre puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses pendant qu'il léchait son cou.

Après quelques minutes, Spencer se redressa de nouveau, pressant ses fesses sur le membre dur de Morgan.

« C'est quand tu veux ? » chuchota-t-il. Avec un faible grognement Derek s'empara des hanches du jeune homme et inversa leurs positions. Spencer se retrouva allongé sur le ventre. Derek cracha dans sa main, puis lubrifia son sexe. Il se mit en position et commença à pénétrer lentement Spencer avec un gémissement sourd. Spencer gémit également en jetant sa tête en arrière. Morgan se calma un instant pour laisser le temps à tous les deux de s'adapter à cette nouvelle sensation. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Finalement, Spencer se balança en arrière avec un sifflement d'encouragement et Morgan commença à bouger.

Il saisit les hanches du jeune homme, il sortit, puis entra en poussant à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation phénoménale. Il a rapidement accéléré le mouvement en devenant plus brutale. Se penchant en avant, il plaqua son bras sur la taille du jeune homme qui tremblait. Trop étroit, il changea d'angle ce qui fit sursauter Spencer à chaque pénétration.

Spencer serra les dents pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Il avait envie de crier et de montrer à son partenaire à quel point il se sentait bien. Il pouvait bien entendre et sentir jaillir l'air chaud qui provenait du mec incroyablement sexy qui se trouvait derrière lui. Spencer sentit une main caresser son sexe avec ardeur.

Derek luttait furieusement contre son orgasme imminent lorsqu'il martela rapidement se corps gracile. Il avait voulu posséder ce garçon depuis le moment où ses yeux s'étaient posé sur lui. N'étant pas habitué à avoir ce genre de sensation pour un homme, il fit quelques cafouillage. Mais ses sentiments n'avaient jamais cessé de se renforcer. Maintenant sentant se corps autour de lui, il ressentie une obscène satisfaction. Une palpitation soudaine sur la paume de sa main, suivit d'un jaillissement chaud et humide. Derek enleva sa main. Un tremblement violent lui parcouru le corps. L'orgasme qu'il retenait passa à travers chaque terminaison nerveuse qui se traduisit en une poussé finale. Il pénétra plus profondément Spencer avant de s'effondrer.

Haletant, Derek déplaça son corps pour que le jeune homme ne se sente pas coincé. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit s'assoir et ramasser ses vêtements jeté sur le lit.

« Que fais-tu ? » chuchota Derek.

« Eh bien, je retourne sur ma couchette ! » répondit-il calmement en enfilant son caleçon. Morgan saisit le poignet du jeune homme.

« Non, reste avec moi. » Le jeune se retourna et regarda Derek avec un air d'étonnement. « Je veux me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés. » avoua Derek. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans réponse de la part de Spencer. Derek lui lâcha le poignet avec un sentiment d'angoisse dans la poitrine. Il remonta son caleçon puis se tourna sur le côté déçu. A deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil, il sourit lorsqu'il sentit Spencer se blottir tout contre lui.

« Puis que c'est toi qui le demande, mais je te prévins, le matin j'ai vraiment une sale tête. » Derek sourit et tira le jeune homme plus près de lui. Il nicha sa tête contre le cou de Spencer et s'endormit.

Spencer était de bonne humeur. Rejoindre Derek sur sa couchette a été une très bonne idée. Se réveiller dans les bras cet homme incroyable fut le meilleur moment depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette prison malgré les commentaires lourds de Garcia et les regards inquiets et embarrassés de Conrad. Apparemment, il pensait que s'était Morgan se glisserait dans le lit de Spencer. Ils furent amusés lorsque Spencer était presque tombé de la couchette du haut.

Il mit de côté toute ça et ce concentra sur l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps en emportant l'odeur du sexe. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il commença à reluquer le beau black à côté de lui. Morgan lui sourit en retour. Spencer ressentit un tressaillement au creux de son estomac. Il avait envie de tirer Morgan vers lui. Sentant qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une érection, il mordit ses lèvres et détourna le regard de Derek, mais trop tard. Il se retourna immédiatement vers le mur carrelé de la douche, pour cacher son embarras. Il commença à réciter les éléments par ordre alphabétique. Soudain, une main caressa ses fesses, et mit un terme à ses pensées. Spencer se retourna et vit un type avec un sourire bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Spencer jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek qui semblait en colère.

« Je t'ai vu le regarder. Je peux te donner ce que tu désires vraiment. »

Les yeux de Spencer s'agrandir avec incrédulité. « Désolé mais quoi ? »

« On sait tous les deux ce que tu veux. » dit-il en s'approchant, Spencer recula instinctivement. Lorsque son dos heurta le carrelage un éclair de panique lui traversa tout le corps. Stupéfaite, Spencer regardait l'homme se rapprochait de lui pour le toucher.

« Écartes toi immédiatement de lui. » Gronda Derek en saisissant le type par les épaules, et l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Spencer soupira de soulagement, il remarqua qu'il tremblait.

« Pourquoi devrais-je d'obéir ? C'est toi qui vas m'arrêter ? » Spencer vit Derek lui lancé un regard de défi. Cet homme semblait plus grand et plus fort que Spencer mais face à Derek, il était rien. »

« Il essayera, bien que je doute qu'il échoue, je resterais ici pour finir le travail. Donc je te suggère de foutre le camp et de laisser notre ami tranquille. » Gronda une voix qui provenait de derrière. Spencer reconnu Davis. Il constata que tous les détenus présents dans la douche les observaient aussi. L'autre homme regarda autour de lui, puis se précipita vers la sortie.

« Tout vas bien Reid ? »

Il hocha la tête sans enthousiasme, puis Derek s'approcha de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Reid frissonnait. Davis leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules en retournant à sa douche.

Derek chuchota des mots apaisant à l'oreille de Spencer pour le calmer.

« Aussi longtemps que je serais là, il te t'arrivera rien. » Murmura Derek. Spencer hocha la tête. Dans les bras de Derek, il se sentait en sécurité.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Ceux qui ont lu la version originale le save déjà : il y a certains personnages de cette fic qui vont mourir à la fin. **


	12. moustaches

**Chapitre 12.**

Reid regarda Prentiss avec un sentiment de malaise qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Jugeant par la tête que faisait Prentiss, quelqu'un allait bientôt être blessé. Le fait que Davis vienne lui parler à voix basse, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à Spencer n'était pas un bon signe. Lorsque Davis termina ses messes basses, il se pencha contre le mur avec un regard patient sur son visage. Maintenant c'était Prentiss qui savait ce qui allait se passer.

C'était comme s'il étouffait en essayant d'avaler un gros morceau dans sa gorge. Reid se leva et se dirigea vers Prentiss. Prentiss semblait au bord de l'explosion. Le regard de Prentiss était si proche d'un nuage orageux.

Si un nuage sombre voyait la tête de Prentiss, il se serait probablement enfuit sans verser une goutte de pluie.

« Lorsque je t'avais dit de continuer ton approche vers Morgan, cela ne voulait pas dire de baiser avec lui à la première occasion. » sa voix était calme et menaçante à la fois.

« Eh bien. » Dit Reid tout en pensant à un plan qui lui éviterait de se faire démolir pour avoir trahi son gang. « J'ai pensé qu'il aurait été plus intelligent d'agir sur le long terme. Si je l'avais refusé dans ma cellule lors de son transfert nos relations se seraient endommagées.

« Votre relation ? » le tonnerre semblait éclaté dans les yeux de Prentiss. Reid trouvait ça très inquiétant.

« Je parlais de nos relations avec le gang KFC. » La tension dans le corps de Reid se dissipa lorsqu'il vit un petit changement sur le visage de Prentiss. « Il sait que je suis assez précieux et qu'il aura des représailles…»

« J'espère que tu n'aies pas en train d'essayer de me convaincre que tu honorais des obligations en vers le gang. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu étais pratiquement collé à lui dans la douche. »

« Je ne cherchais pas à te mentir. Tu l'aurais sans doute remarqué. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais 'collé à lui', mais bon, je ne vais pas discuter avec Davis. Je suis un jeune homme homosexuel en bonne santé, Morgan est un homme vraiment super qui apparemment a voulu de moi- me veut toujours considérant son comportement dans la douche… » Prentiss lança un regard appuyé à Reid. «…et j'avoue que j'ai une forte attirance pour lui, et ça rends plus facile ma mission pour le gang. »

« Donc, tu es prêt à faire en sorte qu'il fasse ce que je veux ? »

« Je ne veux pas le manipuler. »

« Je te demande pas de le manipuler mais de lui faire faire ce qui est nécessaire. »

« Si tes projets et mes plans ne rentrent pas en conflit, je pourrais seulement essayer d'influencer Morgan pour le pousser dans une direction donnée… » Reid n'a pas terminé sa phrase en anticipant la réponse de Prentiss. S'il était aussi intelligent comme Reid le soupçonnait, il serait en mesure de voir les avantages de cette entente.

« Et si nos plans sont contradictoire ? » Prentiss plissa les yeux en regardant Reid.

« Je penserai à ça au moment venu. Si cela arrive… » Dit Spencer.

Les lèvres de Prentiss formèrent un sourire suffisant et Reid sut qu'il avait bien joué ses cartes. Cependant il avait toujours été capable de lire en les gens ce qui faisait de lui un très bon tacticien.

« Je savais que j'avais raison à propos de toi, Reid. Je crois qu'on pourrait s'entraider mutuellement. »

Reid fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le brusque changement d'attitude de Prentiss. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Si nos projets n'entrent pas en collision, je tiens à te garder dans la bande. Tes conseils et des observations me sont utiles. J'aimerais que l'on continue à collaborer ensemble. »

« Eh bien ! » le froncement de sourcil s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire. « Si c'est ça ton souhait, alors ça ne rentre pas du tout en conflit avec mes projets, au contraire se serait plutôt une partie de mon plan. » Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Reid s'assit à côté de Prentiss.

Il s'était demandé s'il devait commencer à se laisser pousser une moustache.

N'est-ce pas quelque chose qu'avait un consigliori?

Reid se demandait si c'était raisonnable d'aller à la bibliothèque. Une partie de lui avait peur de rencontrer les nazis car ils s'en prendraient certainement à lui. Cette fois, ils avaient plus d'une bonne raison de le saigner à mort. Une autre partie de lui voulait sa dose quotidienne de connaissance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui étaient intéressé par une discussion intellectuelle avec lui.

Il ressentit un bonheur immense d'être parmi ces livres, il les caressait du bout des doigts tout en se penchant en avant contre une étagère trop haute. L'odeur du papier, le bruit lorsque l'on tourne les pages d'un livre. Il aimait tout ça.

Une main chaude l'enroula doucement sa taille et remonta jusqu'à son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Reid se mit à sourire, il sentit ses joues devenir tout rouge.

« Oh… »

« Je t'ai cherché partout beau gosse. » murmura une voix grave près de son oreille qui fit frémir Reid. « Tu cherches à m'éviter ? »

« Non. » chuchota Reid frissonnant de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Morgan se faufiler sous sa chemise et caresser son ventre.

« Il faut que tu saches que te cacher ne m'empêchera pas de te retrouver ! »

« Je sais ! Prentiss voulait me parler. » Reid ferma tranquillement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main saisir la sienne.

« Que voulait-il ? » dit Morgan déposant un baisé près de l'oreille de Reid qui frissonna de plaisir.

« Il voulait savoir s'il devait me couper en rondelle ou si c'est lui qui devait se jeter à mes pieds. »

« Quoi ? » Tout d'un coup toutes les caresses affectueuses se sont arrêtées. Derek le retourna facilement pour lui faire face.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de faire la seconde option. »

Morgan fronça les sourcils, il y avait pratiquement des flammes dans ses yeux. Il se faisait aussi du souci.

« Beau gosse, tu dois te rappeler que tu ne peux pas tout faire seul… »

« Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas Derek. J'ai glissé ton nom dans la conversation et maintenant Prentiss croit que tu me manges pratiquement dans la main. » Derek fronça les sourcils avec un petit sourire affiché sur son visage.

« C'est vrai ? » Il s'approcha plus près avec un sourire suffisant. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Spencer. Le plus jeune inclina la tête en encourageant Derek à se rapprocher. Il effleura ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme. « Tu as de la chance, que ça me déranges pas. »

Spencer laissa échapper un gémissement avant de tourner la tête et de rencontrer les lèvres de Derek. Il approfondit le baisé en coinçant Spencer contre l'étagère. Le jeune homme savait dans quel état d'esprit le mettait ce baisé. Une fois de plus Derek glissa sa main de nouveau sous sa chemise, frottant leurs corps ensemble.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intelligent d'agir comme deux adolescents en rut dans cet endroit. Que vont penser les gens ? » Haleta Spencer lorsqu'il mit fin au baisé. Il pouvait sentir le membre de Derek durcir contre sa hanche.

« Les gens ont bien trop peur de moi pour dire quoi que ce soit qui me déplairait. Sauf peut-être Prentiss mais il se précipiterait dans les bras de son propre joli petit garçon. » Dit Derek d'une voix base et séduisante en regardant dans les grands yeux de Spencer. « Et alors si nous sommes… »

« Nous sommes quoi ? » demanda Spencer confus. Il était stupéfait de voir avec quelle facilité Derek arrivait à garder son sang-froid, alors que leurs deux corps se touchaient.

« Amoureux. »

Manquant de s'étrangler Spencer regarda Derek avec de grands yeux étonné. « Amoureux ? » Il sentit que le rouge lui montait aux joues mais pour une fois il s'en fichait. « Comme avec des sentiments ? Comme dans l'amour avec des sentiments ? » Spencer sourire.

Morgan hocha la tête avec un regard sérieux.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, beau gosse. » Le jeune homme était sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Derek qui l'observait en attendant une réaction. « Je suis toujours en train de te chercher du regard, et de t'observer une fois que je t'ai trouvé. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi. Tu me rends tout simplement heureux. »

« Sais-tu que la plus part des gens ont l'impression de ressentir des sentiments amoureux après un rapport sexuel. Tout ceci est dû aux hormones… »

« Moi, ça a commencé bien avant. » Derek sourit, et il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Spencer. « La première fois que je t'ai vu, le premier jour de ton arrivé ici. J'ai vu ce jeune garçon si effrayé et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Et lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai su que toi aussi tu avais ressenti la même chose. » Derek ajouta les derniers mots avec un ton arrogant et sourire en coin.

« Je me sentais très attiré par toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses perdre la tête… »

« Comme je l'ai fait ? » encore une fois Spencer resta bouche ouverte. « Ça ressemble à oui pour moi. » Derek sourit.

« C'est ridicule, nous sommes deux hommes adultes. Nous ne tombons pas fou d'amour pour quelqu'un aussi…aussi…aussi…vite. »

« Cela veut dire définitivement oui. » Derek sourit à Spencer. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il leva la main et caressa la joue de Derek en fixant une couche fine de transpiration sur sa peau, une fréquence cardiaque plus rapide que la normale et une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine.

« Je suppose que oui…je crois que je tombe aussi amoureux de toi… » Les lèvres de Derek se précipitèrent sur celle de Spencer. Il saisit les mains du jeune homme de chaque côté de sa tête, puis il rompit le baisé. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu l'admettrais. » chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de Spencer en lâchant ses poignets.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à s'embrasser, s'attrapent l'un l'autre leurs bouche chaude. Leurs mains touchèrent leurs corps un peu partout en même temps de manière frénétique. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué le coup de feu lointain. Ils entendu un hurlement effroyable.

« TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA COURS !»

Spencer et Derek se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Derek s'éloigna lentement du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le métis. Spencer haussa les épaules.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller demander à quelqu'un. Et puis apparemment quelqu'un souhaite que nous nous rendions dans la cours. » Dit Spencer. Il franchit la porte, Derek soupira et suivit le jeune homme.

Spencer fronça les sourcils en voyant les autres prisonniers se lever de table dans la confusion et sortir par la porte où se tenait Hotch talkie-walkie à la main et son arme fixer à sa hanche.

« Hotch ? » appela Spencer en accourant près du gardien. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'appareil que Hotch tenait dans sa main émit un son inintelligible. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Derek se tenait derrière Spencer, dans un geste de protection, il mit ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme en regardant de manière suspicieux les prisonniers qui sortaient.

« Quelque chose est arrivé mais je ne sais pas quoi. On a reçu l'ordre de rassembler tout le monde dans la cour. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

Spencer secoua la tête et se pencha contre Derek aimant la sensation de son corps musclé et de son odeur musquée. Hotch fut moins tendu lorsqu'il remarqua les petits gestes entre les deux hommes.

« Bon ! Nous sommes les dernières. Dépêchons-nous d'aller dans la cour pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. »

Derek prit la main de Spencer, puis passa devant en descendant les escaliers. Hotch les suivit en affichant un sourire malgré les circonstances particulières.

Derek entendit des coups de feu pendant que le petit groupe s'approchait de la porte. Il veilla à ce que Spencer reste bien derrière lui quand ils avancèrent lentement à l'extérieur.

Dehors, c'était le chaos.

**Voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. La prochaine fois vous découvrirez ce qui s'est produit dans la cour, et ce sera le dernier chapitre. **


	13. Les choses que l'on a jeté au feu

**Doing time**

**Voici la fin. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13.**

Dans les films sur les prisons les émeutes ont généralement lieu la nuit. Cela se déclenche sans raison et les gens sont dispersés tout autour à crier de terreur et de douleur.

La seule chose qui ressemblait vraiment comme dans les films était les hommes criants, se battant de manière aléatoire, gémissant de douleur.

Spencer était collé aux épaules de Derek pendant qu'il regardait la scène qui se produisait en face de lui. Chaos.

Il laissa ses yeux errés, il remarqua le groupe de nazi, debout agitant des armes au-dessus de leurs têtes visant tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Accroupi derrière une table, non loin de Spencer et Derek, Prentiss leurs faisait des signes pour le rejoindre dans sa cachette de fortune.

« Derek ! » Dit Spencer à voix basse, il montra Prentiss qui leurs faisait signe de la main. «Nous serons plus en sécurité là-bas que de rester près de la porte. Ils finiront par monter à l'étage pour s'attaquer à l'administration de la prison.

Derek hocha la tête sans prendre la peine de demander de qui Spencer parlait. Il attrapa fermement la main de Spencer, puis commença à courir vers l'autre chef de gang. Spencer suivait juste derrière mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua le visage à côté de Prentiss.

JJ était blotti contre son petit-ami, le visage très pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Morgan en haletant quand il se jeta à côté de l'homme aux cheveux noir.

« Les nazis prennent possession de la prison. »

« Quoi ? » Spencer et Derek regardèrent Prentiss avec incrédulité.

« Donc tu avais raison Reid, ils ont provoqué une bagarre avec nous. Ils nous ont accusés de les avoir poignardés dans le dos lorsque les gardes se sont précipités pour stopper le combat, ces foutus nazis en profiter du contexte pour voler leurs armes. » Expliqua Prentiss, le visage assombris et remplit de mépris. JJ gémit, et le visage de Prentiss s'est radoucit. « Jacob a été touché par une balle, et ils ont eu également Davis. »

Spencer a remarqué la manière dont JJ se raccrochait au bras de Prentiss et le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts.

« Ils ont eu Davis ? » répéta Spencer en fixant son ami qui se vidait de son sang. « Comment ? »

« Il a obtenu une libération conditionnelle… » Dit Prentiss distraitement, Derek se frotta le visage puis resserra son emprise sur la main de Spencer.

« Spencer, ça veut dire qu'il est mort. » gémit faiblement JJ avec un faible sourire à Spencer qui sentait une sensation de froid remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et qui s'est diffusé dans tout son corps, de son crâne jusqu'aux orteils.

« Ils ont eu deux de nos gars, quelques-uns des gardes, et certains de vos hommes Morgan, je pense aussi qu'ils ont eu des membres des Taco Loco. »

« Est-ce que Garcia va bien ? » demanda Spencer lorsqu'il s'est souvenu de son ami. « Et Conrad ? »

« Garcia va bien étant donné la situation. » Prentiss fit un geste à gauche et Spencer tourna la tête, il vit Garcia entouré par un groupe du gang des mexicains qui se cachaient derrière une table renversée. Garcia remarqua que Spencer le regardait, il lui fit un petit signe en souriant. À proximité, Rossi était assis tout près avec ses sbires. Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu comme à son habitude. Spencer commençait sérieusement à douter que quelque chose puisse le perturber.

« Je pense que Conrad se trouve quelque part dans la cour ... De toute façon, il n'a pas participé à la lutte. »

Spencer hocha la tête en sentant que son inquiétude se dissipait, il jeta un coup à JJ qui gémissait de douleur. Il caressa le visage pâle de JJ, puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour. Hotch était encore debout près de la porte, sur son visage en pouvait voir qu'il était choqué et dévasté par ce qu'il voyait. Soudainement son corps regard changea, il avait l'air en colère. Il quitta la porte et commença a avancé.

« Kevin ! »

Spencer leva la tête au-dessus de la table pour voir ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir Hotch de manière aussi violente.

Au milieu de la cour, un groupe de nazi donnait de violent coup de pied à quelqu'un allongé au sol, Spencer crut voir que c'était le gardien appelé Lynch. Spencer a rapidement cherché Hotch du regard. Il le vit s'approchant du garde en détresse. Spencer resta bouche bée en voyant que le gardien s'est fait dépossédé de son arme, le prisonnier pointât le canon sur la tête de Hotch.

Hankel.

Spencer sauta sur ses pieds et commença à courir vers les deux hommes sans réfléchir. « Arrêtes Hankel ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il est marié et il a un fils ! »

Hankel entendit la protestation de Spencer, il se retourna et souleva l'arme en direction de Spencer qui courait vers lui.

Et il appuya sur la gâchette.

Une douleur effroyable pénétra son corps qu'il eut le souffle coupé, puis il s'effondra au sol.

Allongé au sol, Spencer pouvait voir Derek accourir auprès de lui, dans ses yeux il pouvait y voir de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Il y avait tellement bruit qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'où cela provenait mais il sentit des bras chaud le soulever du sol et le pressant contre quelque chose de dur et de chaud.

La douleur est devenue encore plus intense.

* * *

Derek regarda de manière horrifié Spencer se lever et partir en courant vers Hotch. Il vit l'amour de sa vie se précipiter vers un homme armé qu'il haïssait du plus profonds de ses tripes. Il trouva que Spencer était complètement inconscient de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Un coup de feu retentit, Derek se leva et courut lorsqu'il vit Spencer s'effondrer au sol.

« Spencer ! »

Il se jeta au le sol, ramassant le corps frêle du jeune homme, et il regarda avec horreur le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de la plaie qu'il avait à la poitrine.

« Spencer ! » Dit-il d'une voix douce en appuyant le corps du jeune contre sa poitrine en essayant de le protéger des autres balles qui sifflaient dans la cour. Le coup de Hankel avait provoqué la panique chez les autres nazis qui se sont mis à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Les gardiens postés dans les tours ont commencé à tirer sur eux.

« Derek ! » Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Spencer en le regardant dans les yeux. »

« Oui ! Je t'écoute mon amour. » Son cœur battait furieusement. Tous ce qu'il craignait se produisait sous ses yeux.

« J'ai froid ! » Le visage de Spencer était très pâle. La panique grandissait dans la poitrine de Derek.

_« Non, non, tu peux pas avoir froid ! Non, ça signifie que tu es en train de mourir. »_

Il voulait crier mais extérieurement il a conservé son sang-froid. Paniqué n'aiderait pas Spencer. « Tout va bien se passer Pretty Boy ! Je vais te ramener à l'intérieur où l'on pourra t'aider, puis nous serons de nouveau ensemble, et tout sera comme avant. » Spencer posa ses grands yeux effrayés sur Derek qui ressentit quelque chose exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. « Je t'aime Spencer ! Je le pense vraiment. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Ça peut paraître cliché. Je n'essaye pas d'insulter ton intelligence en de répétant des débilités lu dans je ne sais quel livre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Je t'aime et que j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. Il a une vie pour nous hors de ses murs, nous pouvons être ensemble.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Spencer, et doucement, il ferma les yeux. Derek sentit sa gorge se nouer.

«Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non! Ne fais pas ça. Spencer reste avec moi. » Il resserra s'emprise sur le corps maigrelet du jeune homme dans ses bras mais Spencer ne réagissait plus. « Spencer ! »

Derek regarda le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras et toute émotion quitta son corps.

Il était sous le choc.

À l'intérieur, il était complètement engourdi.

Il ne pleurait pas, il ne criait pas, il déposa le corps de son amant sur le sol et se leva.

Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que de la froideur, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver le coupable « Qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Tu l'as tué! » rugit-il en se dirigeant vers Hankel qui semblait surprit. Sans se soucier que l'homme devant lui tenait une arme, Morgan courait vers lui.

Hankel appuya sur la gâchette encore et encore.

* * *

Spencer ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Les murs blancs.

Ça lui était familier mais en même temps c'était nouveau.

D'une certaine manière c'était effrayant mais à la fois réconfortant.

« Bienvenue à la vie. » Spencer tourna la tête vers cette voix familière et sourit quand il vit JJ couché dans le lit à côté de lui.

« Suis-je mort à un moment donné ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, mais vous tu as dormi pendant un bon moment maintenant. » Le blond lui sourit et Spencer remarqua la façon dont il a soigneusement tenu son bras. «Comment te sens-tu? »

« Comme si un cheval qui m'a frappé à la poitrine avec ses sabots, puis il est revenu me donner deux autres coups pour s'assurer que je profite de la douleur au maximum. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

«Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé? » JJ se redressa en position assise et Spencer voulait faire la même chose, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine l'en empêchait.

« Nous sommes sorti de la bibliothèque ... Il y avait eu une émeute, et tu étais blessé et Prentiss était avec toi. Et puis Hankel a frappé Hotch et prit son arme et il le visait avec et ... »

« Et tu as commencé à courir vers lui pour empêcher Hankel de lui tirer dessus, et à la place il t'as logé une balle dans la poitrine.»

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Pour Hotch ? Prentiss ? Morgan ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Derek ? Il était juste à côté de moi lorsque je me suis évanouie. » Spencer sentit la panique l'envahir complètement, sa respiration se fit plus rapide, il commença à se sentir étourdi.

« Calme-toi Spencer ! Prentiss va bien. Hotch aussi. Hankel s'est éloigné après… » JJ détourna les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

« Après quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu me caches ! » La panique était perceptible dans la voix de Spencer. Il attrapa le bord de son lit et se redressa en ignorant la douleur qui le martelait la poitrine. « Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Derek ? »

« Spencer, tu dois comprendre que tu étais en train de mourir sous ses yeux. Morgan est devenu comme…fou, il a foncé sur Hankel. Il… »

« Il est quoi ? Dis le moi JJ ! Dit le moi toute suite ! »

« Hankel a tiré sur Derek, il a vidé son chargeur sur lui, puis il s'est tranquillement éloigné. » JJ regarda Spencer avec compassion. Spencer s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux. « Il est mort sur le coup, on pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Je suis désolé Spence, je sais à quel point tu tenais à lui. »

« Non. » murmura Spencer en regardant désespérément le plafond. Une larme coula sur sa joue et lentement il ferma les yeux de nouveau.

*…*

JJ était confus lorsqu'il vit que l'écran du moniteur ne montrait qu'une ligne. Il savait que cela n'était pas normal.

«Il est en arrêt! » cria une infirmière dans le couloir, elle se précipita vers Reid, elle vérifia son pouls et poussa des boutons sur le matériel électrique à côté de son lit.

« Début de RCR _(procédure de réanimation cardiorespiratoire)_. » dit en rentrant un grand homme aux cheveux blanc portant une blouse. Il lança un regard inquiet à Reid.

Une infirmière commença à appuyer sur la poitrine de Spencer avec vigueur. »Il ne réagit toujours pas docteur. » Une autre entra dans la chambre en trainant un défibrillateur derrière elle. JJ sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'infirmière tendre les palettes au médecin qui les prirent en hochant la tête.

« Louise en commence à 300. »

« Chargez ! »

« Dégagez ! » L'infirmière qui pratiquait le RCR enleva ses mains sur le corps immobile de Reid, et médecin posa les palettes sure sa poitrine en évitant la plaie.

*….*

« Toujours rien, docteur. »

« Encore une fois à 360. » le médecin fronça les sourcils en regardant une infirmière.

« Chargez ! »

« Dégagez ! »

L'infirmière recula de nouveau.

La poitrine de Reid s'est soulevé brièvement avant de retomber.

*…*

« Toujours rien. »

« Passez-moi l'adrénaline, maintenant ! » dit le docteur en tendant la main. L'infirmière lui donna une grosse seringue. JJ écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le médecin le planter dans la poitrine du jeune homme et le vider. L'infirmière regardait le moniteur avec anxiété.

*…..*

« Pas de changement. » dit une voix calme et sans espoir.

«Merde.» Le docteur passait une main dans ses cheveux. « Nous l'avons perdu ... »

JJ respira fort en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de brulure dans sa gorge. Une infirmière éteignit le moniteur pour mettre fin au bip qui emplissait la pièce. Un silence paisible prit la place.

« Heure du décès… » Le médecin regarda sa montre. « 11 h34. Assurez-vous que son corps soit transférer à la morgue pour autopsie. » Dit-il en sortant à une infirmière.

JJ observa l'infirmière qui tira le drap pour recouvrir le corps pâle de Reid.

« Spence ! Oh mon dieu ! Spence… »

« C'était l'un de vos amis ? »Demanda l'infirmière.

JJ leva les yeux, il fixa l'infirmière debout près de son lit avec un regard de pitié. JJ hocha la tête. « Il était comme un frère. » dit-il. Dans un geste de réconfort, l'infirmière lui tapota la jambe. Puis elle poussa le lit de Reid dans le couloir.

JJ regarda la place vide à côté de son lit, sa vision était de plus en plus embrouillée.

« OH Spence ! » Il mit ses mains sur sa figure et pleura en silence.

**Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction. Merci à l'auteur KettyBitts de m'avoir permis de poster cette traduction sur le site. Je continuerais à vous proposer des traductions de fic. **

**Bye.**


End file.
